


Come together

by tchele



Series: Runaway series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Sequel to Runaway. Set at Thanksgiving as Nick and Ellie prepare to tell her family about their relationship and their child. Spoilers through 16.02 “Love Thy Neighbor” A/U after that.





	1. Chapter 1

A few days before Thanksgiving 

Ellie and Nick had settled into an easy routine over the last few months. They spent their days at the office and their nights off were usually spent at Ellie’s apartment. They had followed Gibbs instructions and their relationship was strictly professional at the office, but outside the office was a different story. Ellie had never been a fan of public displays of attention in her previous relationships, but it was different with Nick. Perhaps it was because of the pregnancy or maybe it was because of the fact that their work life and private life were so separate and yet commingled at the same time. Whatever the cause, from the moment they left the Naval Yard at the end of each day there was no mistaking they were a couple in love.

When Ellie caught sight of herself in the mirror that morning she realized her already busy week just got more complicated. While she and Nick were intimately aware of the changes that had taken place within her body, the pregnancy hadn’t been on full display for the world to see. Seemingly overnight she had “popped” and definitely had a very prominent bump. She had known this would happen soon, but it meant that she now had to inform Director Vance and any thought she had of chickening out on telling her brothers had disappeared.

When Nick returned from his run he found Ellie standing in the bedroom in her robe surrounded by half of her wardrobe. “What happened here?” He asked with a grin.

“I’m trying to figure out what to wear. Look.” Ellie answered as she opened her robe. 

“Guess everyone is going to know now.” Nick replied with a grin.

“I emailed the director already and I’m meeting with him as soon as I get to work. Last chance to bail on Thanksgiving.” Ellie said.

“Not on your life.” Nick replied as he kissed her.

“Ok, I need to get ready and you need to shower. Go.” Ellie said as she propelled him towards the bathroom.

She settled on a nice pair of black slacks that she had purchased for just this occasion, paired with a black top, and button down shirt unbuttoned over it. It did nothing to camouflage the pregnancy not that she really expected it to.

By the time she made it to the office she had butterflies in her stomach and it wasn’t from the baby kicking. She wasn’t worried about Vance’s reaction, just nervous because this step made things very real. She and Nick wouldn’t be able to fly under the radar any longer, and it was also one step closer to telling her family. She knocked on his door and waited for him to bid her entrance.

“Good morning Agent Bishop. I was surprised to get your message. What do you need to talk to me about?” Leon Vance asked.

“I need to make you aware of something, two things actually. I have already informed Gibbs and the rest of my team. The first thing is that I’m pregnant, and the second is Agent Torres is the father.” Ellie answered without preamble.

“Congratulations.” Leon replied.

“Thank you, and don’t worry. Gibbs has already pulled me from field work, and Nick’s working with McGee.”Ellie said.

“Gibbs is getting soft. There was a time when he would have fired you both for breaking one of his rules.” Vance mused.

“Oh trust me, we know he would of and still might. He gave us some strict rules and implied there would be serious consequences should we break them this time.” Ellie replied.

“Well congratulations again.” Leon said.

“Thanks. I need to go wrap up some paperwork. I’m supposed to leave in the morning for Oklahoma to spend Thanksgiving with my family and tell them about the baby.” Ellie explained as she headed for the door.

“Have a good Thanksgiving Bishop.” Vance said as a way of dismissal.

Ellie left the Directors office and headed to her desk. Before she could sit down Gibbs handed her some paperwork and directed her to take it to Kasie. If there was any doubt about if the pregnancy was noticeable or not Kasie’s reaction settled it. “Were you pregnant the last time I saw you? Wait that’s a ridiculous question I suppose, of course you were because I saw you Friday and you’d have to have been...”

“Take a breathe Kasie. I wasn’t showing until this morning. You didn’t miss anything and I’ve been keeping it quiet. Only a handful of people knew. My brothers don’t even know yet, I’m telling them over Thanksgiving.” Ellie interrupted.

“Well congratulations. How exciting telling your family. I’m not going home for Thanksgiving my family is coming here..”Kasie babbled.

“Well have a good holiday. Gibbs just wanted me to drop off this paperwork” Ellie said making her way out of the lab.

Ellie spent the rest of the morning finishing up paperwork and hoping that they didn’t catch a case today. She and Nick had their ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby that afternoon and were scheduled to leave for Oklahoma in the morning. She didn’t want either plan derailed. She had come to rely on Nick and didn’t want to face her family without him. Even if it was a little selfish.

“What times your appointment?” Gibbs asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Three o’clock. We drove separately today so he can come back after the ultrasound appointment.” Ellie answered.

“You tell Vance yet?” Gibbs asked.

“This morning. Told him everything. Couldn’t exactly hide it anymore.” Ellie replied as she gestured to her abdomen.

“You knew you wouldn’t be able to forever.” Gibbs said with a chuckle.

“Yeah. It just makes it more real, and means I have to come clean with my brothers.” Ellie answered.

“Your brothers love you, even if they have some opinions about the circumstance they’ll come around.” Gibbs replied.

“Yeah. I just hope they aren’t too hard on Nick.” Ellie said with a sigh.

“Torres can take care of himself.” Gibbs replied. “I need you to go to the airport. Pick up Senior at the international terminal and drop him off at The Adams House. Take the sedan.” He said tossing her the keys.

“Ok Boss.” Ellie replied.

She navigated the busy streets surrounding Dullas International Airport, parked the vehicle in short term parking and headed to the baggage claim designated for international travel. A quick phone call helped determine which baggage claim area to wait in and a check of the departures and arrivals marquee showed the flight was on time. She turned when she heard her name called. “Special Agent Eleanor Bishop! Look at you, what kind of trouble have you been up to without me here?” The tall man said as he wrapped her in a hug.

“Tony! Gibbs said I was picking up Senior! What are you doing here?” Ellie asked.

“We came back to celebrate Thanksgiving with our family, but it looks like we need to catch up more often.” Tony answered with a raised eyebrow.

“How long are you here for? I’m leaving in the morning for Oklahoma.” Ellie asked her friend.

“Ten days.” Tony answered.

“Jethro mentioned you were going home for the holiday, that’s why we caught an earlier flight.” Senior said bringing up the rear with Tali in tow.

“Tony, she’s gotten so big.” Ellie told Tony.

“She has, and she looks more and more like Ziva every day.” Tony said sadly. “So how did this happen?” 

“Lets get to the car first, it’s kind of a long story.” Ellie replied.

They grabbed the bags from the turnstile and headed for the car. Once Tali was settled in the backseat Senior joined her in the back and Tony took the front passengers seat.

“You look happy.” Tony remarked.

“I am, I think I’m happier than I’ve been in a really long time.” Ellie answered honestly. “To say the baby was a surprise is an understatement, part of a reckless decision one night following a rough few months, but that’s all it took.” 

“I can truly attest that sometimes it just takes once.” Tony said with a grin.

“Yeah, we are our own cautionary tales aren’t we? I know you wouldn’t trade her for the world though.” Ellie replied.

“I would not, but I do wish I could have done things differently.” Tony said.

“Would you go back if you could and change things? Not just what happened in Israel, but would you break rule twelve?” Ellie asked.

“In a heartbeat.” Tony answered. “We were so worried about disappointing him and losing the team that we lost each other.”

“I think seeing what you went through affected him more than you realize.” Ellie replied.

“What makes you say that?” Tony asked.

“I broke rule twelve.” Ellie confessed. “I broke it twice actually. The first time is was with a linguist from the Annex, but I’m still amazed he didn’t fire me after the second time.” 

“Ellie Bishop ladies and gentleman, breaking rules and breaking hearts.” Tony said with a grin. 

Ellie blushed. “Hey, I didn’t mean to break the rules, at least not most of the time, and I’m fairly certain there aren’t any broken hearts out there.” She replied.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Eleanor.” Senior said with a twinkle in his eye.

“So I have a doctors appointment this afternoon, and I have a few things to do to get ready for the trip but do you think we could grab an early dinner?” Ellie asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“I think we can fit that in. Do I get to meet the baby daddy?” Tony replied.

“Maybe. How about I text you when I’m done at the doctor?” Ellie answered.

“Perfect. Just enough time for a short nap to stave off that nasty jet lag, right Tali?” Tony said.

They arrived at the Adams House and Ellie dropped off her passengers before heading back to NCIS.

“Gibbs, thank you.” Ellie said as she tossed the keys back to him.

“They all settled in?” Gibbs replied.

Ellie nodded. “I’m going to meet them for dinner after my appointment.” She answered as she checked her email to make sure all of her tasks were completed.

Twenty minutes later

“Ok. All of my paperwork is up to date, out of office is on and I’m out of here. Have a fabulous Thanksgiving everyone.” Ellie said as she turned off her computer.

“Happy Thanksgiving Ellie.” Tim answered.

“Have a good trip.” Gibbs said. “Torres get out of here. See you after the holiday.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Happy Thanksgiving boss.” Nick replied as he shut down his computer.

Ellie and Nick waited in the exam room. “So we both have the rest of the day off. What are we going to do with ourselves?” Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well I have to repack my suitcase because half of what I packed last week no longer fits, and I’m having an early dinner with Tony, Senior, and Tali. I had hoped you’d join us, you can use it for a warmup for Thanksgiving with my brothers.” Ellie replied with a grin.

“If you want me to join you for dinner I’ll be there.” Nick answered.

“Hey El! Is baby Bishop going to cooperate today?” Erin asked as she entered the room.

“Baby Bishop-Torres, and I hope so.” Ellie answered.

Erin began the ultrasound, which was much more detailed than the previous one. After she got the measurements she needed she began the gender scan. “Ok, last chance to change your mind and be surprised. Objections? No? Ok and.....Baby Bishop-Torres is a boy.”

“It’s a boy, B. You happy?” Nick asked.

“Very. I love you.” Ellie said leaning over for a kiss.

“I love you too.” Nick replied.

The rest of the appointment was a blur. They were so elated to find out they were having a son that they practically floated out of the office and to their respective vehicles.

“See you at home?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. I need to make a quick stop first, but I’ll be there in time for dinner.” Nick replied

They parted company and Ellie texted Tony as promised. By the time she reached her apartment he had returned her text and plans were made to meet at a restaurant near the hotel.

Ellie busied herself with repacking her suitcase and soon determined a trip to the store would be necessary before she could finish packing. Adding it to her mental “to-do” list she changed into something more comfortable for dinner.

Meanwhile 

Nick knew that his niece was off school for Thanksgiving break and that his sister had taken time off work to spend it with Amanda. Something about making memories while they could. Nick was very happy about the schedule change as neither would typically be home at this hour on a Monday. He knocked quickly and let himself in.

“Lucia? Amanda? Where are you?” He called.

“Kitchen!” Lucia called back.

He made his way to the kitchen and found them making cookies. “Uncle Nick! What are you doing here?” Amanda asked.

“What? I can’t just stop by to see my favorite sister and niece?” Nick replied.

“Haha, we’re your only sister and niece.” Amanda answered. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Because Gibbs gave me the rest of the day off for Ellie’s ultrasound.” Nick replied. “It’s a boy.”

“Congratulations.” Lucia said as she embraced her brother. “I’m so proud of you, and mom would be too.”

“Thanks, but Ellie’s the one doing the hard part.” Nick replied.

“Don’t sell yourself short hermano.” Lucia said. “So does my nephew have a name yet?”

“Not yet. I figure maybe by the time we get back from Oklahoma he will.” Nick answered.

“Will his last name be Torres?” Lucia asked.

“As of right now we are calling him ‘baby Bishop-Torres’ so yes Torres will be there.” Nick answered as he swiped a cookie off the cooling rack.

“Can you stay for dinner?” Lucia asked.

“Not tonight, but maybe sometime next week?” Nick answered.

“When do you leave for Oklahoma?” Amanda asked.

“Flights at nine tomorrow morning.” Nick replied as he grabbed another cookie.

“You nervous?” Lucia asked.

“A little. She’s really showing now, so she has to tell them.” Nick answered.

“I think once they realize how devoted you are to her it will be fine. I’m sure they just want to make sure she and the baby are being taken care of, that’s what I would want.” Lucia replied.

“I hope so. Ok. I need to go, can I take some of those cookies for Ellie?” Nick asked.

“Sure little brother.” Lucia replied.

Nick made his way out to his car and his cellphone rang. As he flipped it over he saw it was Ellie. “Were your ears burning? We were just talking about you.” He said with a grin.

“Why? Who were you talking to about me?” Ellie replied with a chuckle.

“Amanda and Lucia.” Nick answered.

“You told them?” Ellie asked.

“Yes. I couldn’t keep it to myself.” Nick answered.

“Are you on your way back?” Ellie asked.

“Yes. See you soon.” Nick answered.

Nick made his way back to Ellie’s apartment with enough time to change his clothes. They set out for the family restaurant that Ellie had picked. She assumed that it was a better choice for dinner with a potentially cranky and jet lagged preschooler than the formal dining room at the Adams House. They arrived first and went ahead and got a table, in case the restaurant got busy. They gave their server their drink orders and ordered an appetizer because as Ellie put it “the baby was hungry.” The sampler arrived at the same time their dinner companions did. Tony took one look at Ellie and remarked that some things never change.

“Hey, the baby was hungry.” She challenged.

“Sure. If you say so.” Tony replied with a chuckle.

“Nick. I didn’t expect to see you until Thanksgiving Day at the Palmers.” Senior said.

“Good to see you again sir. I actually won’t be at Jimmy’s for Thanksgiving this year, I’ll be in Oklahoma.” Nick replied.

“I see, I guess congratulations are in order then.” Senior replied.

“Thank you sir.” Nick said.

“Tony, this is Nick Torres. He’s the agent that ultimately joined the team after you left. He’s also my boyfriend.” Ellie said she introduced the two men.

“I understand what you meant about Gibbs and rule twelve now Ellie. Nice to meet you Nick. Just so you know, you hurt her they won’t find you. I know an amazing former forensic scientist who won’t leave a trace.” Tony replied.

“Ok, don’t scare him, he’s already nervous enough about telling my brothers, and speaking of Abby, I’m amazed she didn’t tell you about the baby. I told the team I was pregnant almost as soon as I found out because Gibbs pulled me from the field, and I told Abby because Delilah knew and they talk even more often then she and I do.” Ellie said.

“Oh Abby has been telling me for a couple months I needed to come home for a visit. I’d imagine this was her way of telling me without telling me.” Tony answered.

“That’s Abby. Enough about us, tell me about your life in Paris. Any chance you will ever come back?” Ellie began.

They enjoyed their meal and good conversation, but when their pint sized dinner companion began to yawn they took it as a sign to end the evening. Promising to get together again before the threesome returned to Paris.

“I need to stop and buy some clothes, half of what I planned to take doesn’t fit.” Ellie groaned.

“We knew this day would come, and it means our boy is growing. It’s a good thing.” Nick said in an attempt to be reassuring.

“I know. I just didn’t expect it to happen all at once.” Ellie replied.

“So let’s go to the store and get what you need and then I’ll drop you off to pack and I’ll go pack my suitcase at my place and be back before you are ready for bed.” Nick suggested.

“OK.” Ellie said with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” Ellie answered.

Nick could tell there was more going on with her, but knew now wasn’t the time to get into it with her. He merged into traffic and drove to the closest big box store so that Ellie could get what she needed. He left her momentarily in the maternity section and wandered to the infants department. He saw the outfits on display and one caught his eye. It was a little black t-shirt with a motorcycle on it and in block printing read “I get it from my daddy” and the smallest pair jeans he had ever seen. He grabbed one and took it back to the maternity section. “Look babe!” He said as he showed her the tiny outfit. 

“Don’t call me Babe.” Ellie fired back.

“I’m buying it. He can wear it home from the hospital.” Nick replied.

Ellie just laughed. “Ok let’s go. I think I have what I need, and if not we can always stop somewhere in Oklahoma.”

They purchased their items and made their way back to Ellie’s. True to his word, by the time she was finished packing and ready for bed he was back and ready to settle down for the night. 

The next morning on the plane

“So you ready to talk names?” Nick asked Ellie in an attempt to distract her from overthinking things.

“I only have one boy name on my list.” Ellie answered.

“Really? Care to share?” Nick asked as he placed his hand on her abdomen and was rewarded with a kick.

“Clay.” Ellie replied.

“Really?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. Honestly I’ve felt from the beginning it was a boy and that was the name I envisioned. You approve?” Ellie replied.

“Oh yeah. I think he would have loved it too.” Nick said.

“Yeah. So he’s named after his Uncle Clayton. Now we just need a middle name.” Ellie said.

“It will come to us, but I think Clay is a perfect name for him, and I think he agrees.” Nick replied.

The flight attendant arrived at that moment with the beverage cart and pretzels and they spent the rest of the flight enjoying the calm before the storm. As they began to descend Ellie squeezed Nick’s hand “Thank you for coming home with me, I could have done this without you but I’m glad I didn’t have to.”

“I told you, we are in this together. You, me, and Clay.” Nick replied as he caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

They got off the plane, made their way to baggage claim and then the rental car. They had decided ahead of time that they would drive themselves to the house. They had arrived a day ahead of what they had told everyone except Barbara so that they could settle in and already be there when the rest of the family arrived.

By mid afternoon they pulled into the driveway and Ellie breathed a sigh of relief that only her moms car was in the driveway. Barbara came outside when she saw them pull in and pulled Ellie into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you are here.” She said.

“Me too mom. So when is everyone else arriving?” Ellie asked.

“Your father, your grandparents, Robbie and John will be here tomorrow night, but George will be here for dinner.” Barbara answered.

“George?” Ellie said.

“He comes over every Tuesday night when your father is out of town. We have dinner and he checks on things.” Barbara explained. “Besides, he’s your best ally in keeping the other two from making Nick miserable.”

“True.” Ellie said. “He doesn’t know anything, right?” 

“Not as far as I know. I didn’t even tell anyone Nick was coming all I said was you would be home for Thanksgiving this year.” Barbara replied.

“Thanks mom. I know it couldn’t have been easy keeping this news to yourself. By the way it’s a boy, we just found out yesterday.” Ellie said.

“A boy, how exciting” Barbara replied.

“Yeah. I’ve felt strongly since almost the beginning it was a boy.” Ellie answered.

“How do you feel about having a son, Nick?” Barbara asked the father to be.

“Excited. She tell you his name?” Nick answered.

“I didn’t. You can though.” Ellie replied.

“It’s Clay.” Nick said. “And we haven’t chosen a middle name yet.”

“After your friend?” Barbara surmised.

“Yeah. He didn’t have a family, this way someone remembers him.” Ellie answered.

“Let’s get you settled. Your room is ready, and we are having chili and cornbread for dinner at six. George will be here around five thirty.” Barbara instructed.

“Thanks mom. I think I’m going to go take a shower and maybe catch a nap.” Ellie replied.

“Do you think I could get a sandwich or something? Airport pretzels aren’t enough.” Nick asked.

“No problem.” Barbara answered and headed for the kitchen.

“See you in a bit.” Nick said before he followed Barbara.

“So how’s my daughter really doing?” Barbara asked Nick once he was seated at the table.

“She’s good. I think she was hoping she would be able to tell everyone in her own way, but when she woke up yesterday morning there was no denying that she’s pregnant.” Nick replied.

“That’s why I didn’t exactly discourage George from coming over tonight. My eldest and my youngest have always had a special relationship. Once she tells him she’ll relax and he’ll keep the other two in line.” Barbara said as she wiped off the counter. “So tell me about your family. Did they mind that you were missing Thanksgiving?”

“I don’t have much family. Just my sister and my niece, and they are spending Thanksgiving with my nieces grandparents.” Nick answered.

“Are you close?” Barbara asked.

“Growing up we weren’t all that close, she’s older than I am and went to the Marines right out of school. It’s only since I’ve been living in D.C. we’ve been able to be a regular part of each other’s lives. My niece is very excited to babysit though.” Nick answered.

“This will be my first grandchild I won’t get to babysit. So I’m glad he will have family around.” Barbara replied.

“Our team is a family too, and he will have kids around too. Morgan and Johnny are turning one soon, and Victoria is only couple years older.” Nick said.

“I’m glad. It’s been hard having my girl so far away, but there’s no stopping her from what she wants.” Barbara replied sadly.

“You are the only grandmother he has, trust me there will be lots of photos and video chats, and visits when we can.” Nick said in an attempt to reassure her.

“Thank you Nick, for taking such good care of them.” Barbara replied.

“It’s what you do for family, and even though she isn’t my wife or even my fiancée. They are my family.” Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Glad to hear that you feel that way.” Barbara replied.

Ellie came down the stairs at that moment, so their conversation was halted. “You change your mind about the nap?” Nick asked.

Ellie shrugged. “Just a lot on my mind.” She said as she sat down on Nick’s knee. Without thinking Nick wrapped one arm around her and the other rested on her abdomen. Barbara couldn’t help but think how natural it looked and she reflected, not for the first time, how nice it was to see her youngest happy.

“It’s a beautiful afternoon. Let’s go for a walk.” Nick suggested, hoping a distraction would help settle her racing thoughts.

“Ok.” Ellie replied with a smile.

By the time they returned from their walk Ellie was in a better frame of mind. As they reached the porch Ellie murmured “Thank you for always knowing what to say to me.” before she pulled him close and kissed him.


	2. Two

When George Bishop arrived for dinner he was very surprised to see his little sister was already there. She was wrapped in a blanket on the porch swing, with earbuds in, and completely engrossed in something on her phone. It was a position he had found her in many times over the years. He knew she didn’t hear him drive up and her back was to him so he quietly crept up the steps and quickly sat down beside her. “Federal Agent Barbie. Didn’t expect to see you tonight. Thought you weren’t coming in until tomorrow night?” George asked.

“That’s what I wanted everyone to think. I was hoping for at least twenty four hours to decompress before I had to dive into family togetherness and answering the inevitable questions.” Ellie replied cryptically without looking up.

“So you ready to talk about why you’ve been dodging my phone calls? I can only imagine it’s got something to do with that trip you made out here?” George asked.

“See? This is why I wanted some down time, so I had some time to come up with an answer to those kinds of questions.” Ellie replied.

“I feel like I’m missing something and whatever that something is, it’s going to make all of this make sense.” George said.

“I don’t know how to tell you.” Ellie replied.

“How is that possible? You know more words than any other person I’ve ever met, and that doesn’t even count the languages I don’t speak. Talk to me El.” George prodded. “Should we go to the clubhouse?”

Ellie laughed.

“See I’m your fun big brother. You can tell me anything. Is something going on at work? Did someone break your heart? Do I need to go fight someone?” George said.

“No one broke my heart, and definitely no fighting anyone. Work is mostly good, I’ll explain that later.” Ellie replied with a smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls, but if it makes you feel better it wasn’t just you. I was only talking to mom.”

“I know. I also knew you were talking to her, it’s the only reason I didn’t show up on your doorstep. She told me that you’d tell everyone what was going on eventually. When you were ready.” George said.

“Not sure about the ready part, the decision about when to tell everyone was taken out of my hands yesterday. I need you to promise me that when I’m done telling you what’s going on that you won’t go inside and interrogate my boyfriend.” Ellie replied.

“You brought a new guy home? Must be serious.” George said.

“I brought a guy home, but he’s not exactly new and that isn’t my news. And yes, after I found out my husband was cheating on me I lost it and ended up here. Trust me some hypothetical boyfriend would not have the same effect. A baby I didn’t plan would though.” Ellie confessed.

“You’re pregnant?” George asked incredulously after what she said sunk in.

“Surprise.” Ellie replied.

“You think? Are you ok?” George asked.

“I’m fine, but I’m serious I need you to promise that you will keep your opinions to yourself about rings, and shotguns, and all of that. It’s my issue, not his. Jake broke something in me, and I didn’t realize how badly until Qasim proposed and I couldn’t even say yes until it was too late. Trust me when I say I’m madly in love with him, and even though we weren’t exactly together when this baby was conceived, which is a big part of why I ended up here, are now and I know he loves me. So seriously no bringing up weddings or engagements or anything, I need your word that you aren’t going to bring it up and you need to keep your sidekicks under control too.” Ellie answered.

“I promise and I will try to keep them under control. I do have a question though.” George began.

“Just one? I expected at least six.” Ellie deadpanned.

“I say this because you are my baby sister, I love you, and I want the best for you and for this baby. If you weren’t together before the baby how do you know that the feelings aren’t because of the baby?” George asked.

“He flew hundreds of miles on a moments notice in practically the middle of the night because he knew I wasn’t ok, and he wanted to make sure I could get home safely. He drove me back to D.C. the next day and did a lot of the driving because I was too sick to drive. He called his sister to ask what he could do to help me, knowing that he was going to have to attempt to explain our complicated relationship that we hadn’t even figured out yet. You don’t do all that for anything less than love. He didn’t know about the baby until after he got here. When I told him the first thing he did after asking me if I was ok was put his arms around me and tell me that everything would be ok and we would do this together, and we have. He’s been to almost every doctors appointment, he’s held my hand and rubbed my back when the morning sickness was bad. That’s how I know he loves me.” Ellie answered.

“So Nick’s the father. I knew there was more to that story.” George said smugly.

“I didn’t know what to say about him, we didn’t exactly plan any of this. I mean I had just found out I was pregnant not even forty eight hours earlier. The only thing I knew at that point was I was keeping it and Nick was going to be involved.” Ellie replied.

“So what did you mean when you said the decision was taken away from you about telling people? Someone pressuring you?” George asked.

“Your nephew is a bit of a showoff like his daddy. I woke up yesterday like this.” Ellie replied as she dropped the blanket that had been wrapped around her.

George laughed. “You got outed by your kid, welcome to parenthood. So it’s a boy, and he’s healthy?”

“He’s perfect.” Ellie answered.

“So where’s Nick hiding?” George asked.

“If I had to guess he’s in the kitchen chatting with mom and eating cornbread. It was his idea to come home for Thanksgiving. He brought it up not long after we got back to D.C., even knowing I was probably going to tell you about the baby. He wanted to be here.” Ellie answered.

“Ok. Let’s go have dinner. It will give me a chance to get to know him better. You know he told me you weren’t his type, right?” George teased.

“Oh cut him some slack, we were friends then yes but new friends. We didn’t know each other well enough to know if we were each other’s type.” Ellie replied as she stood up.

“Hey sis? I’m happy for you.” George said.

“Thanks. I’m happy for me too. Now come on the baby’s hungry, let’s go eat.” Ellie replied as she put her arm around her big brother.

Later that night

“So what are you two going to do tomorrow?” Barbara asked after George went home.

“I thought I’d show Nick around. We didn’t see anything but the farm when he was here before. I also want to pick up something for Morgan and Johnny to add to their birthday gifts. Their party is Sunday afternoon after we get back, and I thought something little from Oklahoma would be a fun addition.” Ellie answered. “I know you and gran have a system for Thanksgiving, but do you need any help?”

“No, I’ve got it under control. Your grandmother is bringing the pies with her, and the rest of the family has the side dishes planned. All I have to make is the turkeys, and of course dinner tomorrow night.” Barbara replied.

“When will dad be home?” Ellie asked.

“They estimate around lunchtime, but he definitely will be home before the rest of the family arrives if you want to talk to him alone.” Barbara answered.

“I do. George told me to tell you he and JB will be here early tomorrow to help setup for dinner.” Ellie replied.

“Alright, well I am going to call your father before I get ready for bed. I will see you both in the morning.” Barbara said.

“So how are we going to tell the rest of your family?” Nick asked Ellie when they were alone.

“Do we really have to say anything? Can’t we just let them figure it out? I mean they are all pretty smart.” Ellie said with a grin. “Or is it too late to skip town?”

“You don’t mean that, you want to spend Thanksgiving with your family, and your mom is excited to have you home. They are going to be so happy for you, you just wait.” Nick replied.

“I know, but thank you for reminding me.” Ellie answered with a yawn.

“Come on. Bed.” Nick said as he took her hand and pulled her into a standing position.

“We have to stop in the kitchen first. Baby needs a snack.” Ellie replied.

“Of course he does.” Nick said dropping a kiss on her lips. “And we have to feed the baby.”

Mid morning the day before Thanksgiving 

Ellie and Nick decided to take advantage of the gorgeous weather and explore the center of town. Nick didn’t really care about what they did, but wanted to keep Ellie’s mind off of the evenings events so he wholeheartedly agreed to go. They had only looked in a couple stores when Ellie’s stomach growled, loudly. “Ok B, what are you hungry for? And where can I get it?” Nick asked.

“Cheese fries and a chocolate shake? There’s a restaurant across the street with outdoor seating I’ll meet you there in a minute. There’s something in this shop I want to check out. Thank you.” Ellie replied kissing his cheek.

“You’re gonna dip the fries in the milkshake aren’t you?” Nick said as he tried to hide his grimace.

Ellie shrugged. “It’s what the baby wants.”

Nick headed to get the food and Ellie ducked into a little country store. A rack caught her eye and knew it was the answer to her dilemma. She purchased the items, made her way across the street and had just taken a seat outside the small cafe when she heard her name called.

“Ell! What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in until tonight?” The woman asked.

“JB! I thought George would have told you, we came in yesterday. I saw him last night.” Ellie answered.

“I had to work so I was already in bed when he got home. He was asleep when I left for work. I haven’t talked to him yet. Are you ok? We’ve all been worried about you.” JB queried.

“I’m sorry I made you worry, but everything is fine.” Ellie answered.

“B, I don’t know if I can watch you eat this, even if it is what the baby wants. Oh, hey JB.” Nick said as he placed the cheese fries and chocolate shake down in front of Ellie.

“Baby?” JB asked, the shock evident on her face.

“Surprise.” Ellie replied with a grin. “She had to work and hasn’t talked to George yet.”

“Oops.” Nick said as he left the table to answer his ringing phone.

“So this is your big secret. Congratulations. Why would you keep this from the family?” JB asked.

“When I first found out it I didn’t know how to put it into words. We basically hooked up one night and I got pregnant and when I realized it I ended up here. We weren’t together and I guess I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. Then I didn’t tell anyone because I have three incredibly overprotective older brothers and I didn’t want them tormenting my boyfriend.” Ellie answered.

“You know they are all bark for the most part. They just want you to be happy.” JB replied.

“I know that, and I am happy but I’ve really enjoyed these last few months of it being our secret. I mean mom knew, and our team knew because I had to explain why I’m grounded, but that’s it no one else knew. I’ve really enjoyed being pregnant, at least once I got over the shock that I actually was pregnant. It’s been a really intimate experience, and I guess I didn’t want that to end. I’m not ready to have people injecting their opinions into the situation.” Ellie explained.

“Well I am happy for you. Don’t worry about your brothers, they’ll get over it. Besides it was obvious when you were here last time that Nick worships the ground you walk on.” JB replied.

“I’m glad I ran into you.” Ellie said.

“Me too. Unfortunately I need to get home and finish up some things before dinner tonight. It will be fine, you’ll see, and if those overprotective brothers of yours bother you or Nick? Send ‘em my way.” JB said with a smirk as she got up to leave.

“Thanks JB. See you tonight.” Ellie replied.

Nick returned to the table. “I’m so sorry. I thought she knew.” He began.

“Its fine, it was adorable actually. Who was on the phone?” Ellie asked.

“Lucia. They were getting ready to head to George’s parents and wanted to wish us a ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ before they lose cell service. What do you want to do now?” Nick replied.

“Let’s walk some more. I still have a couple places to show you.” Ellie said as she grabbed her milkshake in one hand and took his hand in the other.

They wandered lazily down the street, it was still a work day for most people and it was very quiet. It was a surprise when they saw a familiar face exiting one of the shops. “Is that who I think it is?” Nick asked.

“It is. Which shouldn’t be all that surprising seeing as he grew up here too and it is Thanksgiving.” Ellie answered.

“Yo! Commander Buckner!” Nick called out as he wrapped his arm around Ellie’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“Nick Torres. You are probably the last person I expected to see here, and I didn’t think you ever came home Ellie.” Buckner replied as he shook Nick’s hand.

“It happens on occasion.” Ellie said with a smile.

“You going to the reunion Saturday?” Buckner asked.

“Uh no. You and I might be in a good place, but I’m not ready to give our entire class a pass.” Ellie answered.

“We came to spend Thanksgiving with her family, but we leave late Saturday afternoon. We have a family thing in D.C. on Sunday.” Nick replied.

“Well I’m here til Monday. We should have dinner or something before you go back.” Buckner said.

“Yeah, sounds good. We should probably go though. Your dads going to be back soon and if you want to talk to him before everyone else gets there...” Nick trailed off.

“I need to fill my dad in on a few details about my life lately so we need to go, but we should have some time Friday if you want to get together. You’ve got our numbers.” Ellie said as she took Nick’s hand as they walked away.

“He has so many questions. Particularly about that date you two went on last spring.” Nick teased.

“It wasn’t a date. Besides, not that I’m saying I’m something that can be claimed, but don’t you think you won.” Ellie replied. “You know, at the time it happened I thought your reaction was just because Buckner didn’t call you. Now I’m starting to think there was more to it.”

Nick shrugged. “If you are saying I was jealous maybe I was, but at the time I didn’t think you and I could ever happen.” 

The ride back to the farm was quiet, both were lost in their own thoughts.

“Hey what did you buy?” Nick asked breaking the silence as he turned off the car and opened the door.

“I found the perfect shirt to wear tonight. It says ‘it isn’t turkey’ and ‘coming soon’ this way we don’t have to say anything. I mean my mom and George know, and soon my dad will. They are the ones I didn’t want to surprise. Everyone else can find out this way.” Ellie answered.

“You really can find anything in a small town, huh? You sure about this?” Nick asked.

“Very sure. I found another one too, it says ‘yes I’m pregnant and no you may not touch my stomach’ I liked that one too.” Ellie answered with a giggle.

“I’m still allowed to touch, right?” Nick replied, his voice huskier than he intended as he pushed open her coat that had camouflaged their son, and put his hands on her abdomen.

“You are definitely allowed to touch. In fact I demand it.” Ellie answered as she brought her lips to his.

They didn’t hear the car pull into the driveway, but they broke apart when they heard the car door close. Feeling every bit the daughter caught making out with her boyfriend against a car Ellie simply said “Hi Daddy.”

“Well this is a surprise. I thought your mother said you wouldn’t be here until tonight, but then again she never mentioned you’d be bringing a friend home either.” Russell Bishop replied. 

“Daddy, this is Nick Torres, my boyfriend. Nick this is my father Russell Bishop.” Ellie said making introductions.

“I’m very glad to meet you sir. I’m sorry we weren’t able to meet when I was here before, but there wasn’t time.” Nick said.

“How long are you here for this trip Ellie Raye?” Russell asked.

“We leave Saturday afternoon.” Ellie answered.

“We going to address the gold elephant?” Russell asked, his eyes drawn to Ellie’s open coat.

“I wanted to tell you in person that we’re having a baby. It’s a boy.” Ellie answered.

“A boy?” Russell asked.

Ellie nodded. 

“Your brothers know about the baby?” Russell asked.

“George does, I told him last night. The other two will figure it out.” Ellie answered.

“So I don’t have to give Nick the speech about what happens if he breaks your heart?” Russell asked with a smile.

“Believe me sir, I know. I’ve got Gibbs and McGee back in D.C, and I got that speech from Tony DiNozzo too. I love your daughter and I’m not going anywhere. She is one of the most amazing people I know and watching her the last few months I've fallen even more in love with her.” Nick answered.

“Good, that’s the right answer. Nick how about you help me get these pies and luggage in the house?” Russell asked.

“Where are my grandparents?” Ellie queried.

“Your mother suggested I drop them off to visit with JB and the kids on my way home. Now I know why.” Russell replied as he unloaded the car.

Ellie went in the house and found her mom bustling around the kitchen. “Mom? Thanks for that.” 

“So he knows?” Barbara replied.

“Yeah.” Ellie said smiling at the memory. “Anyways thank you. I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for tonight.”

Thirty minutes later

After her shower she returned to her room that she was presently sharing with Nick. As she towel dried her long hair Nick came into the room and picked up her hairbrush. “It’s gotten longer.” Nick remarked as he started to gently tug the brush through the long locks.

“Yeah, it’s the prenatal vitamins. I think I might cut it soon.” Ellie replied.

“Don’t cut, not yet anyway.” Nick said as he continued to brush it out.

“You are so good at that, how are you so good at that?” Ellie asked.

“Sofia had long hair. For a little while after she started treatment she was really sick and couldn’t even hold a hair brush. So I would go see her every night and brush her hair, until she lost it anyway.” Nick answered quietly.

“Nick.” Ellie whispered. They had talked about Sofia in the past so she knew who he was referring to, and just how much she meant to him. She decided to redirect the conversation to something less full of land mines. “So you have a thing for my long hair? When did that start?”

“When we were undercover. I think that was when I realized I didn’t just see you as a friend.” Nick confessed.

“Really. So you were jealous of Buckner. I felt something when we were undercover too, but I didn’t admit it to myself until that morning at the diner after that case with the blind witness.” Ellie said.

“Annie? Why that case?” Nick asked, sounding more like himself.

“You don’t remember? You wanted to sit at a different table and Tim said he needed to talk to me alone about a case? Then told me he didn’t have anything to talk about, but that you wanted to be alone with Annie.” Ellie answered.

“I forgot about that, but I was trying to distract myself back then. Didn’t work.” Nick said.

“I’m glad it didn’t work.” Ellie replied.

“Me too. You ready for tonight?” Nick asked.

Ellie shrugged. “Ready as I’m going to be. Stay close tonight?” 

“Try and keep me away.” Nick said dropping a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

“Hey now, none of that, my parents are downstairs.” Ellie replied.

“Ok. Not here, not now. Next time we come to visit we are staying in a hotel.” Nick teased.

“Next time? You’re already planning next time? When will that be?” Ellie asked.

“Whenever you want.” Nick answered.

“Good answer.” Ellie teased.

“But maybe next summer? Bring him to meet his family in Oklahoma?” Nick supplied.

“Maybe. Let’s have him first and adjust to being parents before we go making big plans.” Ellie replied.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. What would you think if we started looking for a place together? Something bigger where he can have his own room? I mean I know when he’s first born you’ll probably want him close, but I was thinking it would be easier to at least start looking for a place now.” Nick asked.

“I love that idea.” Ellie answered.

“Then when we get home we will start looking for a place for the three of us.” Nick replied as he handed her her hairbrush.

“I really like the sound of that. Now I need to get dressed without you distracting me.” Ellie said with a smile. 

“Are you kicking me out? Where am I supposed to go?” Nick teased.

“Downstairs. Here look through this. Delilah loaned it to me. Make a list. I’ll be down in a little bit and we can talk middle names.” Ellie replied as she pushed him into the hallway and locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I had already written the scene about her hair before the most recent episode aired! I thought it was so funny the whole “long locks” thing.
> 
> Also my sister had the shirt referenced when she was pregnant with my niece and I had to throw it in. The plot bunnies then took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly an hour later Ellie had finally composed herself, dressed, applied her makeup and flat ironed her hair. Nick heard her on the stairs and was about to make a smart remark about how long it took her, but it died on his lips. Her long hair was parted down the middle and styled much like her alter ego Charlie wore her hair on that undercover op nearly a year earlier. Her makeup was more muted than Charlie’s, but still more than Ellie typically wore and the effect was breathtaking. “If we weren’t in your parents house.” He muttered.

“Do I look ok?” Ellie asked as she took her place next to him on the small loveseat.

“You look gorgeous.” Nick answered as he put his arm around her and absentmindedly played with her hair.

“So did you find any names you like?” Ellie asked.

“Mostly I just started looking up names. Did you know your name means ‘bright shining one?’” Nick replied.

“I did not. What does yours mean?” Ellie asked.

“It means ‘victorious people,’ but I think yours really fits you.” Nick replied. “Oh and Leroy? Means ‘the king.’”

“That’s funny. What does Clay mean?” Ellie asked.

“Mortal.” Nick replied simply.

“Interesting. Anymore you’ve looked up?” Ellie asked.

“Abigail means ‘fathers joy,’ Donald means ‘ruler of the world’ Lucia means ‘light,’ Amanda means ‘loveable’” Nick answered.

“That’s a lot of girl names you looked up.” Ellie mused.

“Have to be prepared.” Nick replied cryptically.

“So any names jumping out at you for his middle name?” Ellie asked.

“Not yet. You?” Nick replied.

“I’m still narrowing it down, but we still have time.” Ellie answered softly.

Russell stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee watching his youngest and her boyfriend. He remembered that first holiday his daughter brought her first serious boyfriend home. Jake Malloy never looked at her the way Nick Torres was looking at her, and that was a comforting thought. He had never been a huge fan of his daughters former husband, in part because he didn’t seem to appreciate his daughter. She lost part of herself while she was married to him, but Russell was happy to see some of the old Ellie peeking out. He made his way back into the kitchen and set his cup down on the counter. “You done spying on them?” Barbara asked.

“For now. He seems good for her.” Russell answered.

“He does. I’m happy they found each other. I don’t worry about her as much in D.C., knowing she has him.” Barbara replied.

The back door opened and the quiet house suddenly came to life. Nick squeezed Ellie’s hand. “You ready for this?” He asked.

“This crew? Yes. Any second now George and JB’s kids are going to come running in here, and I can’t guarantee they won’t tackle us.” Ellie replied.

Sure enough a chorus of “Aunt Ellie!” erupted and three kids barreled into the living room.

“Happy Thanksgiving Aunt Ellie!” The smallest said.

“Happy Thanksgiving Ella.” Ellie said to the girl.

“Who’s he?” The little girl asked as she pointed to Nick.

“That is my boyfriend Nick. Nick this is my niece Belle.” Gesturing to the girl in her arms. “This scamp here is James. And the tall one cannot possibly be my niece Ana.”

“Hi Aunt Ell. Mom said you had something you wanted to tell us.” Ana said shyly.

“We do. You guys are going to have a baby cousin in just a few months.” Ellie answered.

“Is it a boy or a girl? ‘Cause I think it should be a boy, cause there are too many girls.”James asked warily.

“It is a boy.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“Is he in your tummy like Belle was in mommy’s? She kicked me lots.” James asked.

“He is, and he kicks Nick a lot too.” Ellie answered.

“We learned about marsupials at school, they have pouches to carry their babies. Do you have a pouch like a kangaroo?” Belle asked seriously.

“No. I don’t have a pouch, but that is really cool that you know that Ella.” Ellie replied.

“Give Aunt Ellie some room guys. Grandma said she has a special job for you in the kitchen.” JB said and the kids scattered.

“Hey JB? You might have to explain some stuff to Ella, she asked me if I had a pouch like a marsupial, sorry.” Ellie said with a grin.

JB just shook her head and followed her children.

“Why do you call her Ella, but introduced her as Belle?” Nick asked.

“Her name is Ellabelle, it’s a combination of my name and Ana’s favorite princess when JB was pregnant with Belle. She was Ella or Ellie until she was about 3 and 1/2 and then she decided it was confusing because I was Ellie or Ell and it was my name first. So she demanded everyone call her Belle. Except me, I’m still allowed to call her Ella though because I would never be calling myself. She’s a lot like me, which is really scary sometimes.” Ellie answered biting her lip.

“I think she’s adorable. I bet you looked and acted just like her when you were that age.” Nick answered.

Ellie shrugged. “George says she’s my mini-me. I guess it’s good she is cause I’m pretty sure my genes are no match for yours and this guy is going to take after you.”

“What’s all this fuss I hear about my favorite granddaughter hiding in here?” A voice called.

“Gran! I want you to meet my boyfriend Nick Torres. Nick, this is my grandmother, Raye but everyone calls her Gran.” Ellie made introductions.

“Nice to meet you young man. Eleanor let me get a look at you.” Raye said.

“I need to tell you something gran...” Ellie began 

“You don’t need to tell me anything. I overheard what you told the kids, I might be old but I’m not deaf. Looks like I need to get started on a quilt for this boy.” Raye interrupted. “Does my great grandson have a name?”

“Clay ma’am after a friend of ours that we lost this year.” Nick answered as he took Ellie’s hand.

“Strong name. I like it. Yes I will have to start his quilt after the holiday.” Raye replied. 

The front door opened at that point and in walked John and Robbie. They saw Nick with his arm around their little sister. “What’s he doing here?” John asked.

“I came home with your sister for the holiday.” Nick answered.

“Why?” Robbie asked suspiciously.

“Because he’s my boyfriend and we are having a baby together.” Ellie said with a sigh as she turned around to face them. Before either of one could say a word George appeared.

“Robbie, John barn now.” George barked as he directed them out the front door. Everyone else made their way into the kitchen leaving Nick and Ellie alone in the living room.

“Oh to be a fly on the wall in that barn.” Nick said.

“He’s just going to tell them to behave themselves.” Ellie replied wrapping her arms around his neck. “Cats out of the bag.”

“And see the world didn’t end.” Nick whispered.

“It didn’t.” Ellie whispered back.

“Are you going to relax and enjoy the trip now?” Nick asked.

“I’m going to try. Let’s go see if dinner is ready.” Ellie answered.

The evening went better than Ellie could have imagined. Nick stayed by her side and JB and Ella were never too far away. John and Robbie returned from their conversation with their eldest brother rather subdued. Ellie wasn’t sure what he said to them but she was very thankful they weren’t harassing Nick. She knew would have to have a talk with them at some point in the future, but it wasn’t going to be with the whole family assembled.

Ellie’s grandparents were the first to retire for the evening. They would be banging around early and accomplish more before 8 am than the rest of them by noon so they said their good nights. JB took James and Ella home to bed not long after, and Ana at age eleven was ecstatic that she got to stay up late. Soon it was just Nick, Ellie, George, Robbie, John, and Ana around the table.

“Guess who just texted me?” Nick asked Ellie while she was scooping ice cream for everyone.

“Let me guess. Thomas Buckner?” Ellie answered.

“Yep. He asked if we can get together for lunch Friday while his mom and sisters are Black Friday shopping. What should I tell him?” Nick asked.

“Fine with me.” Ellie answered.

“Thomas Buckner... Why does that name sound familiar?” John asked.

“Wasn’t that the name of the guy who made your life hell in high school?” Robbie said.

“Yes, same guy actually. He apologized for everything that happened back then.” Ellie answered.

“We met on a case last year. He’s actually a pretty cool guy.” Nick replied. “Your sister went on a date with him last spring.”

“Nick! It wasn’t a date and you know it.” Ellie said.

“I’m pretty sure Buckner thinks differently.” Nick teased.

“He and I went to dinner and for drinks. That’s it. Nick thinks it was more because Buckner didn’t call him to hang out while he was in town like he said he would.” Ellie explained.

“Who paid?” John asked.

“He did.” Ellie answered.

“It was a date.” All three Bishop men answered.

“See. Told you.” Nick said.

“Whatever.” Ellie said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s not like anything happened or we made plans to go out again. He was leaving the next day anyway. Course it made Nick jealous.”

“So is that how all this happened? Cause I could have sworn Nick told us you weren’t his type.” John asked.

“The story of how all this happened is probably not one that George would appreciate us discussing with his eleven year old present.” Ellie answered.

“As your big brother there are details of how this all happened I wish I didn’t know. So yes I’d rather my young impressionable daughter not hear about that.” George replied.

“Ok, no more adult talk. Let’s play a game instead.” Ellie suggested.

The rest of the evening was spent playing a variety of board and card games, until both Ellie and Ana were yawning and George and Nick declared it time for bed. 

Ellie locked up the house after her brothers and niece left and Nick turned off the lights. They crawled into bed and were asleep within minutes. The whole family finding out about the baby had gone better than either of them had anticipated and they were looking forward to the festivities the following day.

Thanksgiving morning 

Ellie awoke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window and Nick’s side of the bed empty. She looked at the clock and realized it was well after nine. She made her way downstairs and found Nick watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade, and he wasn’t alone. Ella was in his lap and James was next to him telling Nick all his favorite things about the parade. “Morning.” Ellie told him as she dropped a kiss on his lips. “I missed you.”

“I figured you needed the sleep. Want to join us?” Nick asked.

“After I grab some coffee.” Ellie answered as she headed to the kitchen.

“Morning.” Ellie said as she entered the kitchen.

“Morning, sweetheart. Do you want some breakfast? I can make you some eggs or pancakes.” Barbara asked.

“Just some coffee and a pastry mom. I know you are busy getting things for dinner ready. I’ll get out of the way.” Ellie answered.

She made her way back to the living room and sat beside Nick on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. “How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Ok I guess. He was moving a lot last night, and of course now that I want him awake he’s asleep.” Ellie answered.

“How do you get him to wake up?” Ana asked.

“Sometimes what I eat or drink wakes him up. If it’s really sweet or has caffeine in it.” Ellie explained.

“So you are having both to try and wake him up?” Ana asked.

“Sortof. The coffee and pastry just sounded good. I don’t drink much coffee right now cause it isn’t good for him.” Ellie answered. “Enough about him. How’s school? Are you still loving your English class?”

Ellie and her eldest niece launched into a conversation about school, friends, and Ana’s life in general. James and Ella added their own comments about school but mostly watched the parade with Nick. Ella didn’t leave Nick’s lap until Santa arrived. Then she hopped off his lap and declared it was time to go “help” in the kitchen. Ana trailed after her in the way only a big sister can do, and James took off to find out what his grandfather was doing. 

“Looks like I have some competition.” Ellie teased.

“She’s sweet, all three of them are great kids.” Nick replied.

“Yeah. I miss them. We try and video chat when we can but it doesn’t always work out. I email with Ana sometimes now that she is getting older, but it isn’t the same as being here.” Ellie said.

“Do you ever think about moving back?” Nick asked.

“Not really. I love my family, but I love D.C. too and my life there.” Ellie answered.

“What time is dinner?” Nick asked.

“Around one. I should probably go get dressed.” Ellie said looking down at her worn Oklahoma State sweats.

“Please tell me you are not wearing that second shirt you bought yesterday.” Nick replied.

“No, thought I’d save that one for tomorrow. Why?” Ellie asked.

“With Buckner? Yeah that actually works for me. Let’s go get ready for lunch.” Nick answered as he helped her up.

“So what does everyone do after dinner?” Nick asked as he watched her braid her hair.

“Dad and the boys will watch the game. Mom, JB, and Ana will probably be strategizing for shopping. Not sure about Gran and Gramps. Ella will most likely stay close to JB, and James will probably watch the game with dad.” Ellie answered.

“What are you going to do?” Nick asked.

“You need to ask? I will be watching the game with the guys, and maybe take a nap. JB wants us to go shopping tonight. You up for that?” Ellie explained.

“Sure. I like JB and your mom.” Nick answered.

“You just don’t want to be alone with the boys.” Ellie teased. “Ok how do I look?”

“Perfect.” Nick replied. 

They made their way to the dining room and helped Ana set the table. Soon it was time to sit down for the meal. Nick was seated with Ellie on his right and Ella claimed the seat to his left. “I think you have an admirer.” Ellie whispered.

Once everyone was seated Russell said the blessing and Barbara began their tradition that everyone say something they are thankful for by saying “I’m thankful that I have all of my children and grandchildren together this holiday.”

“I’m thankful for my job that let’s me spend time with my family.” George said. 

“I’m thankful for the wonderful family I married into.” JB said.

“I’m thankful for the kitten mommy and daddy said I can have and I’m going to name it Joey since mommy said I can’t have a kangaroo.” Ella said, which caused everyone to chuckle. “It’s your turn now Uncle Nick.”

“So I’m Uncle Nick now?” Nick asked with a smile, which caused the blonde to nod. “I’m thankful for the unexpected.” He said.

“You stole my answer. Ok I’m thankful that sometimes surprises aren’t a bad thing.” Ellie said as her hand joined Nick’s on her abdomen. James and Ana were next and neither Nick or Ellie could recall what they said they were thankful for, the other Bishop brothers were thankful for family and work and gran was thankful for new life, which may have made Ellie’s eyes mist over. Gramps was thankful for the health of himself and his wife even in their advanced years, and finally Russell said he was thankful for four generations around the table. He then declared it time to eat, which led James to yelp that it was about time.

The serving dishes were passed and plates were loaded with various vegetables, potatoes, breads, salads and of course turkey and ham. The conversation was light over the meal and the conversation turned to a discussion about what the rest of the day held. As Ellie predicted, the women were planning to map out their evening shopping plans and the guys were going to watch the game. So after the food was put away and the tablets and the newspaper ads and circulars came out Ellie and Nick headed to the living room to watch the game with the guys. “Still not a shopping fan El?” Robbie asked.

“I like shopping fine, I just don’t care enough about spending my afternoon plotting a course to save fifty bucks on something I don’t even want.” Ellie answered as she curled up half in Nick’s lap to watch the game.

“So I gotta know, how did this all happen?”John asked during halftime.

“How did what happen?” Ellie replied.

“You and Nick? The touching. You’ve been in his lap half of the game. How’d you two end up together?” John asked.

Ellie buried her head in Nick’s chest in response. “This is not a conversation I’m going to have with my brothers right now.” She murmured.

“Let it go John. They went through a really rough time and it brought them together. You don’t need the details.” George said.

“That’s actually a really good way to describe it George. As for my sitting in his lap? Clay likes it when his daddy touches him.”

“Do you guys still work together?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah, but once we told Gibbs she was pregnant he put her on desk duty so we only work together at headquarters. In the field I’m with McGee or Gibbs and she works with Jack or Kasie.” Nick answered.

“Will you go back in the field El?” John asked.

“After he’s born, but not until then. So I have more office boredom to look forward to.” Ellie answered.

“What are you going to do with him once you go back to work?” Robbie asked.

“The sitter that watches McGee’s twins should have an opening by the time he is born and I’m ready to go back to work. I’m planning to work until I deliver and then take the full twelve weeks maternity leave. At least thats the plan right now.” Ellie answered.

Halftime ended and the game resumed and any further discussion was abandoned.


	4. Chapter 4

Around five p.m. the leftovers were brought out and everyone that wanted to loaded up plates and ate again. By six George had taken his youngest two home, and the rest of his family plus Barbara, Nick and Ellie had headed out for the stores. Nick and Ellie had opted to drive their rental so that they could return to the farm when they’d had their fill of shopping as the other three planned to stay out most of the night.

They started out at a big box store in the toy department. “What are you looking for here JB?” Ellie asked.

“Ana and mom are in line for what James wants. I’m just here to people watch and wander and see what catches my eye.” JB answered. “Is there anything you two want to look for?”

“We don’t really have room to take much back, so I guess we are people watching too.” Ellie replied.

“Hey B, I’ve got something I want to look for I’ll catch up.” Nick said.

“James and Belle talked about him all the way home last night, they think he’s pretty great.” JB said after he was out of earshot.

“He thinks they are pretty great too. I came down this morning and there was Ella curled up in his lap watching the parade and he was talking with James about his favorite parts of the parade. I can’t wait to see him with Clay. I know he’s going to be a great dad.” Ellie replied.

“Do you think you guys will have more kids?” JB asked.

“I don’t know. He has said some things that make me think he would be open to it, but we haven’t actually had that conversation. I know he felt like he was an only child at times growing up because of the age difference between him and his sister, and that he was lonely. He’s hinted that he doesn’t want that for Clay.” Ellie answered.

“Don’t you think this is a conversation you should have with him?” JB asked.

“Aside from leaving the NSA to join NCIS, pretty much every decision in my adult life has been made with careful planning and weighing the pros and cons. Until everything with Nick. Nothing about our relationship or the baby was planned and as a result I didn’t over think it and talk myself out of it. Well actually that isn’t true, I did overthink it and I did talk myself out of being with him until I found out I was pregnant. I guess because I didn’t plan any of this and I’m happier than I’ve ever been I’m rethinking my whole thing of planning every little thing.” Ellie answered.

“You don’t have to plan all the details you know, but you should have a conversation about it.” JB advised.

“I know.” Ellie groaned. “I’m just not ready for that conversation and all the implications that go along with it?”

“What do you mean?” JB asked.

“Asking him if he wants more kids, leads to when he wants more kids, and then long talks about the future, and where this is all going.” Ellie answered. 

“Once upon a time you were a long talks about the future girl.” JB mused.

“That was before I got my heart broken. I’m not that wide eyed girl who believed in love and soulmates anymore. Besides Nick and I haven’t even been together very long, it’s too soon to be having that conversation.” Ellie said with a sigh.

“El, I don’t know if you realize it or not but if you look back at the texts you sent me Nick’s name is all over them, for well over a year. Annoying things he said or did, a new club opening you were going to go to together, pictures of the two of you on your couch late at night after a long day, watching a movie, dinner plans, selfies, do I need to go on? He’s been a huge part of your life for a long time. Trust me it isn’t too soon for that conversation.” JB advised.

“Too soon for what conversation?” Nick asked.

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” Ellie replied with a smile. “What did you buy?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Nick answered with a smirk. “No seriously I will show you later.”

“Ok you two Ana just texted me. They’re done, you ready for our next stop?” JB asked.

“Sure, lead the way.” Ellie answered as she took Nick’s hand.

At their next stop Nick and JB waited in one line while Ellie waited in another with Ana and Barbara.

“So what were you two talking about before?” Nick asked JB while they waited.

“You will have to ask her about that.” JB answered.

“Is she actually going to tell me?” Nick countered.

“I think she will.” JB said. “You didn’t know Ellie before her divorce, but it hit her hard. Then she finally opened her heart again and her boyfriend was killed, and I think that affected her more than she let on or maybe even realizes.” 

“He was more than just a boyfriend, they were a lot more serious than that.” Nick confessed.

“Really?” JB said with a sigh. “That actually makes things make so much more sense. Just be patient with her. She has a really big heart, but it’s been broken. So give her some time, she will tell you when she’s ready.”

“I thought things were good with us. We were just talking about moving in together.” Nick replied.

“Don’t panic. She’s very happy. I just asked her some questions and she didn’t have the answers. Her reaction is more about why she didn’t have those answers than anything else. I’ve known Ellie a long time, if I had to guess, she’s considering going off in a corner somewhere to think. Does she still sit on the floor when she needs to think?” JB asked.

“When she was in charge of the team she would make us all sit on the floor with her for ‘floortime.’ Gibbs makes her use her desk though.” Nick answered smiling at the memory.

“I’ve heard you hate your desk.” JB teased.

Nick shrugged.

“I felt like I already knew you when I met you. I’ve been getting Torres stories forever.” JB said.

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing.” Nick replied.

“Well I used to hear stories about the team. I’ve met Gibbs of course, he was here for Thanksgiving three years ago, but I feel like I know the rest of the team as well. However over the last year or so the stories changed, they were less about the team and more about the things you and she were doing together. Like she couldn’t video chat because you two were going to dinner, or a club, unplugging for a few days. I actually thought you two were already together when you were here last time.” JB said.

“We should have been, but we can’t go back and change things now.” Nick replied.

“So apparently my daughter has decided you are her new favorite person. She’s usually pretty reserved around new people, but I heard she watched the whole parade from your lap.” JB said changing the subject.

“Well I think she’s a very cool kid. All three of your kids are.” Nick replied. “They have very different personalities.”

“That they do. Ana is a lot like me, James is all his daddy, and Belle? Well George says she’s a mini Ellie. I’ve seen the photos she could be her twin, and she’s my quiet observer. Always has been, she used to sit in her crib eyes wide watching the world.” JB said.

“I was surprised when she called me ‘Uncle Nick.’” Nick confessed.

“I wasn’t. I told you, she’s my observer. She may not understand the legalities of it but you are her cousins dad and she can see how you feel about her aunt. To her that makes you her uncle, and if I didn’t know how important you already were to Ellie before she got pregnant I might have corrected Belle. Wouldn’t have let her get attached. However I’m pretty sure you aren’t going anywhere.” JB replied.

“I’m not going anywhere, as long as I have a say in it at least. I told her we will do this at her pace. I may not of been there for her divorce, but I was there after Qasim. She was in a pretty dark place for a while and then Reeves died and it was really hard for both of us. I’m not about to push her into anything she isn’t ready for, but I’m committed to her and our family.” Nick said.

“I know, but I’m glad to hear you say the words. Trust me, she’s happy and she isn’t going anywhere either. I’m really glad you came home with her.” JB replied.

Nick was about to respond when his phone signaled a text from Ellie.

EB: We are almost done, going to get a snack after we leave here. Then maybe we can go back to the farm? 

NT: We are too, and whatever you want to do is fine with me.

They finished up their shopping and Nick and JB rejoined the rest of the group outside the store. A quick discussion led to them deciding to head to a small restaurant for hot chocolate and dessert. Ana rode with Nick and Ellie to the restaurant and the young girl was excited to have them to herself again and carried the conversation.

They slid into the corner booth of the busy restaurant and soon were greeted by their server. After they placed their orders Ellie began “So when we are done here I think we are going to head back to the house.” 

“Am I going to get to hang out with you again before you leave?” Ana asked.

“Count on it. We aren’t leaving until Saturday afternoon. We have lunch plans tomorrow with a friend, but other than that we have no plans. I just need to get off my feet tonight and get some sleep.” Ellie answered.

“Do you think you will come back to visit soon?” Ana asked.

“Probably not. Even if we could get away from work again over Christmas it would be getting close to that time where I probably shouldn’t fly, and driving would take too long with all the stops we would have to make.” Ellie answered. 

“It wasn’t a lot of fun the last time when all you had was morning sickness.” Nick added.

“Why didn’t you want to see me last time? I didn’t even know you had been here until last night.” Ana asked quietly.

“It wasn’t personal kiddo. I didn’t want to see anyone. Your grandmother demanded a dinner with all her kids present and invited them without consulting me. I wasn’t happy about it. Trust me I was not in a good place last time I was here. Nick can tell you, he was so concerned he got on a plane to come to check on me.” Ellie answered honestly.

“The words ‘we need to talk’ factored in there too, but I knew something big had happened and I needed to make sure you were ok with my own eyes.” Nick said.

“What happened?” Ana asked.

“I found out I was pregnant and I was scared. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I was halfway here.” Ellie answered.

“Why were you scared? You seem so happy now.” Ana asked, the confusion visible on her face.

“Nick and I hadn’t talked about having a baby and I wasn’t sure how he would feel about it and I wasn’t even sure how I felt about being a mom. The drive gave me time to think.” Ellie explained, attempting to keep the conversation age appropriate. “You are right though, we are very happy now.”

“Very happy.” Nick echoed her sentiment.

Their food arrived at that point and conversation switched to less heavy topics. When Ellie swiped one of Nick’s chili fries to dip in her hot fudge sundae everyone laughed. “Do you still do that food association thing you used to do?” JB asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t talk about it because certain people found it weird.” Ellie answered.

“What food association thing?” Nick asked.

“She has this thing, she can tell you what she was eating when she had a certain conversation or was doing a specific thing.” JB answered.

“Like what?” Nick asked.

“Like I can tell you what I was eating when I came up with every NSA paper I ever wrote. I can tell you what we were eating that night, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast by the way and I had to make you eat it to soak up all that alcohol to sober you up.” Ellie answered. “It freaked Gibbs and Tony out so I stopped talking about it.”

“That is both cool and creepy.” Nick replied.

Soon everyone was finished eating and Barbara, JB, and Ana went onto the next stop on their list and Nick and Ellie headed back to the farm. They made their way into the house and said their good nights to Russell.

They entered the bedroom, changed, and climbed into bed. “Hey Nick?” Ellie asked as Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Yeah?” Nick answered.

“Do you ever think about having more kids? Like in the future.” Ellie asked.

“Yes. I never used to think about it, but ever since we found out you were pregnant I’ve thought about how close you are with your brothers and all the things you did together growing up. Since we found out we were having a boy I’ve imagined him with a little sister.” Nick answered. “Do you want more kids?”

“I do.” Ellie answered quietly. “I loved having older brothers. I can’t imagine my life without them, even though they make me absolutely crazy at times. I didn’t let myself think about kids after my marriage fell apart. Then with the way I got pregnant.” She trailed off.

“You didn’t want to give yourself permission to want more.” Nick finished.

“Yeah. Something like that. So what would you think about maybe looking for a place with three bedrooms? We could have a guest room or an office until we needed it. That way we wouldn’t have to move again in a few years. Assuming we would want our kids somewhat close in age.” Ellie replied.

“I love that idea, but I think the third bedroom should be a studio and office until we need it. That way you have a place to draw if you want.” Nick suggested.

“Ok. Then it’s settled. I can call my realtor in the morning and have her start setting up some places for us to check out.” Ellie replied with a yawn.

“Ok, go to sleep. We will talk more tomorrow.” Nick said as he pulled her closer and stroked her abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t get this up before today. Life got a little nuts. Hope this part is enjoyable, it’s a bit more angsty than I expected lol.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

Nick woke up to a chiming cellphone and an empty bed. He grabbed the phone and saw it was Buckner confirming their lunch plans. He sent off a quick text saying they would be there at noon and went in search of Ellie. He found her in the living room with her feet up, her hair loose around her shoulders, and her hands cradled around their son. Her eyes were closed. He took a quick photo of her with his cellphone before he stepped closer to see if she was awake. The floor squeaked under his feet and her eyes flew open. “Morning.” She said softly.

“Morning. I missed waking up with you in my arms.” Nick replied.

“He woke me up early kicking. I figured I’d let you sleep.” Ellie said.

“Thanks. Have you had breakfast yet?” Nick asked.

“Not yet. I was just thinking about going to make something.” Ellie answered.

“How about we make breakfast together?” Nick asked. “You can tell me where everything is, and what to do.”

“Ok. Let’s do it.” Ellie answered as she got up.

They worked together in the kitchen and soon the smell of coffee, bacon, eggs, and waffles wafted throughout the house and the rest of the occupants trickled into the kitchen. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and after the kitchen was cleaned up Ellie went to get dressed for the day. After she was dressed she took her phone out on the porch and drafted a message to the realtor about setting up a meeting. Within minutes of sending it her phone rang and her agent was asking for the particulars of what they were looking for. She relayed that they were looking for something with three bedrooms in a good area, explaining about their growing family. The agent offered her congratulations and said she would get back to them early the following week with some listings. Ellie disconnected the call and wandered back into the house. 

She made her way back upstairs to the bedroom to finish getting ready. She was finishing her hair when Nick returned from a shower.

“I talked to my realtor.” Ellie began.

“Yeah? What did she say?” Nick asked.

“She said she would have some listings for us to go over early next week. I told her about the baby and that we are hoping to at least find a new place before he arrives. She said she’d see what she could find.” Ellie answered.

“Good. Maybe we can make this happen before he gets here.” Nick said as he stood behind her with his hands resting on her stomach.

Soon enough it was time to leave for their lunch. They arrived at the restaurant a little early and got a table. Buckner joined them soon. “Well this is a surprise.” Buckner said as he gestured to Ellie’s stomach.

“That’s what everyone has said, including us.” Ellie replied.

“I didn’t know you were interested in her Nick, I wouldn’t have taken her out that night had I known.” Buckner said.

Nick looked at Ellie and gave her a knowing look, but he said nothing to her, knowing there would be plenty of time for “I told you so’s” later in private. “Well when we met you on the ship we were just friends. Things changed a few months later on a case, but we didn’t get together officially until much much later.” Nick replied.

“And unofficially?” Buckner asked.

“We weren’t even unofficially together when you and I had dinner together either. It’s a long story, but the end result is we are incredibly happy and can’t wait until we can meet our son.” Ellie answered.

“I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy.” Buckner said.

“Thanks.” Ellie replied as she rested her head on Nick’s shoulder.

“So do you think you will ever come to a class reunion?” Buckner asked.

Ellie laughed. “Probably not, but I have learned recently to never say never.”

“You should come to the next one. I understand why you haven’t been to any before and why you aren’t coming to this one, but seriously next time. Just so you know I plan on telling everyone that you are a hotshot Federal Agent who came on board my ship with the power to boss me around.” Buckner said.

Ellie blushed. “We’ve come a long way since high school.” She replied.

“You know we were talking about you with her brothers the other night.” Nick said.

“Oh no. My hand still bothers me when it’s cold.” Buckner replied with a grimace. “They probably still hate me.”

“So they really did break your fingers?” Nick asked.

“Oh yeah. I was a jerk back then and I deserved it.” Buckner answered.

“They don’t hate you, and neither do I, and I don’t need them to fight my battles anymore.” Ellie interjected.

“Oh I knew that you were all grown up and able to fight your own battles when you showed up on my ship and accused me of murder.” Buckner replied.

“I was horrible to you.” Ellie moaned.

“Water under the bridge.” Buckner said.

“Ok we need to change the subject because my hormones can’t take this walk down memory lane.” Ellie replied.

The conversation changed from the past to the future at that point. Nick and Ellie discussing the plans to move and Buckner telling them about his long term plans. Towards the end of the meal Ellie excused herself and left the two men alone at the table.

“You are a lucky man Nick.” Buckner said. 

“I am incredibly lucky. We almost missed our chance too.” Nick replied. “Our boss has these rules, a lot of rules actually, and rule twelve is ‘never date a coworker.’ We weren’t officially together until we found out about the baby. We figured we were already risking our jobs because obviously we broke his rule so we decided to come clean about everything and actually be together.”

“Did he fire you?”Buckner asked.

“No he didn’t, all he did was ground me so we basically can’t work together.” Ellie answered as she returned to the table.

“He would have done that regardless because of the baby. It’s only until after she comes back from maternity leave, then she will be back in the field.” Nick explained.

“I can’t wait to be back in the field, and I’m sure Tim’s ready for it too.” Ellie said.

“Tim is ready to have his translator back.” Nick teased.

“It’s not my fault you only speak English and Spanish.” Ellie countered.

“I take it you are his translator?” Buckner replied.

“Sometimes. I do a little translation for him, and sometimes Nick.” Ellie answered. 

“She’s being modest, she speaks six languages.” Nick boasted.

“And Gibbs speaks at least four, plus ASL. But I’m more fun to travel with than Gibbs though.” Ellie countered.

“Very true. Though you and I probably won’t be allowed to travel together. By the way our kids are going to be multilingual.” Nick remarked.

Buckner raised his eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to have to hit the books to keep up then.” Ellie replied. “Your looks my brains?”

“They’re going to be brilliant I know.” Nick replied. “But I wouldn’t mind your looks.”

“As long as they are healthy I don’t care which one of us they look like. Besides I already have Ella.” Ellie countered.

“She is your twin in every way.” Nick replied.

“Who is Ella?” Buckner asked.

“Her niece.” Nick answered as he pulled out his phone to show Buckner a photo.

“She does look like Ellie.”Buckner replied.

“Hey when did you take that picture?” Ellie asked as she thumbed through Nick’s photo gallery and stumbled upon a photo of herself.

“This morning when you were asleep on the couch. I thought it was a perfect moment of you and Clay.” Nick replied.

“I’m surprised with how much you two post on Snapchat that you could keep your relationship or the baby secret.” Buckner said.

“It took some work. My family didn’t know about either until a few days ago, and while not all of them are tech savvy my brothers certainly are and you of all people know how my brothers are. Would you want them on your doorstep if they found out about any of this online? I kept trying to talk Nick out of coming home with me for Thanksgiving because of them.” Ellie replied.

“And it turned out fine. They’ve behaved themselves, no threats or anything.” Nick said. “And she was worried.”

“Don’t jinx us we don’t leave until tomorrow.” Ellie teased. “Besides JB may have said something to them.”

“JB is my hero then.” Nick replied.

“Speaking of JB, she asked if we could watch the kids tonight.” Ellie said.

“Fine with me. I know Ana wanted to make sure to see you again before we leave and James and Belle are pretty cool kids.” Nick replied. “Besides it’s practice for ours, right?”

Ellie grinned. “We should probably go, they probably want the table.” She said.

“Yeah, but hey can I get a picture to show everyone at the reunion?” Buckner asked.

“Sure. Why not.” Ellie answered.

“You too Nick.” Buckner said asking their server to take the photo.

The server took several photos of the three of them and then they took assorted photos of them in groups of two. Ellie and Buckner, Buckner and Nick, and finally Nick and Ellie. “Those came out good. Send them to me?” Ellie asked after looking at them.

“Sure, texting them to you now.” Buckner answered.

“Thanks. Have fun at the reunion, and let us know when you are in D.C. again.” Ellie replied.

They said their goodbyes and headed to their rental car. “Are we watching the kids at your parents house or your brothers house?” Nick asked.

“Haven’t decided yet. I have to get back to her, why?” Ellie replied.

“What if we make it a sleepover, would your parents be ok with that at the farm?” Nick asked.

“Really? It’s our last night in town. You sure you want to spend it with those three?” Ellie countered.

“Would it make you happy?” Nick asked.

“Let me see what mom says.” Ellie answered with a grin as she pulled out her phone to text Barbara and JB. Her eye caught the text from Buckner and she had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight JAG nod in here(and if you see it you are old lol) 
> 
> Happy Birthday Kaelyn - this is a little short because of a convenient stopping point and the fact that I got sucked into Instagram all flipping day(my sidekick and I were playing with filters lol) but I wanted to get it up today :)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon 

“So before the kids arrive and we are lost in chaos of this sleepover, I have to tell you something. I did a thing.” Ellie said as she bit her lip, worried about Nick’s reaction.

“What did you do?” Nick asked with a grin.

“I posted the photos from lunch online.” Ellie answered.

“You mean the photos of you wrapped up in my arms? Wearing that shirt?”Nick asked.

“Yeah. I tagged you in them too.” Ellie answered. “You mad?”

“B, I told you. How and when we told people has always been up to you. My sister already knew, the team already knew. That’s the only people I cared about how they found out.” Nick answered with a grin. 

“So it’s really ok?” Ellie asked.

“Ellie. I love you, it’s more than ok.” Nick replied. “I’m glad you did it. It means you aren’t hiding this anymore. Hiding us.”

“I was never hiding us, not exactly anyway. Sorry if I made you feel that way.” Ellie confessed.

“I know, you weren’t ready for everyone to know and that’s ok. I’m just glad you are now. You scared me last night when you clammed up after talking to JB. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about looking for a place together.” Nick replied.

“Never. In case you didn’t realize it JB asked me if we were going to have more kids and she didn’t like the fact that my answer was I didn’t know.” Ellie said.

“I wondered if that was it. JB wouldn’t tell me what you talked about but said she was pretty sure you would bring it up eventually and not to worry.” Nick replied.

Anything Ellie was about to say was cut off by a ringing phone. She glanced at it and saw reactions to the pictures on social media as well as an incoming call. She showed Nick the display before she answered it. “Hey Alex.”

“Eleanor Bishop, am I understanding what you posted? That you and Nick Torres are having a baby together?” Alex asked.

“Its kindof a long story, but yes we are. We are actually in Oklahoma right now at my parents house. We came home to tell my family.” Ellie answered.

“You managed to keep that a secret from your brothers. Things must have really changed. What did Gibbs say? I mean I assume you told him?” Alex asked.

“We told Gibbs months ago, and because he’s Gibbs he already knew everything anyway. He pulled me from field work so I’m stuck in the office full time. No travel, no crime scenes, no interviews unless they are at the office.” Ellie answered.

“In other words you’re bored silly. Why didn’t you call me? I have a caregiver a few days a week now with Marie, we can go to lunch or something.” Alex asked.

“I did call you. You didn’t call me back. Besides odds are I wouldn’t have told you anyway. Until this week my mom, the team, Nick’s sister and his niece were the only people who knew. Once I got over the shock that I was pregnant I kind of enjoyed having this secret that only a few people knew.” Ellie answered.

“You liked the secret, so you put it on social media. What changed?” Alex asked.

“It was time. I can’t hide it anymore and I think I’m ready. Nick has been amazing, he left how and when we told people up to me, but we made some decisions since we left D.C. and things are changing. We’re looking for a place together and hopefully we will be moved in before the baby is born.” Ellie answered.

“When do you get back to D.C.?” Alex asked.

“Tomorrow night. The McGee twins birthday party is Sunday and we wanted to be there.” Ellie answered.

“I can’t believe they are one already. Well congratulations Bishop. Tell Torres the same and call me when you get back we will have lunch or something.” Alex said.

“I will and I hate to cut this short, but I need to go. We are babysitting my nieces and nephew and they should be here soon.” Ellie replied.

They said their goodbyes and Ellie made her way downstairs where Nick had gone while she was on the phone. “Alex says congratulations.” She said as she sat down next to him.

“Sounds like you had a good conversation.” Nick replied.

Ellie nodded. “Thank you for being patient with me. I promise, next time we do this I won’t be such a control freak.”

“You probably will still be a control freak, it’s who you are, but I love you remember? I knew what I was getting into.” Nick replied dropping a kiss on her lips. What started as a chaste kiss quickly turned heated. They broke apart when oxygen became an issue. 

“I wish we were at home right now.” Ellie moaned.

“To be continued tomorrow?” Nick asked.

“Absolutely. Is it wrong that I’m glad we have the kids tonight as a distraction.” Ellie answered.

“Speaking of the kids. What are we going to do with them tonight?” Nick asked.

“I figured we can take them out for pizza, and then go get some movies and snacks and come back here.” Ellie answered. 

The kitchen door opened and the three kids spilled into the house. “Aunt Ellie! Do we really get to have a sleepover with you and Uncle Nick?” Belle asked.

“Do you want to?” Ellie replied, posing her own question back.

The girl nodded.

“Then yes, we are having a sleepover.” Ellie replied.

“Hey El? Can you come in the kitchen?” JB called.

“What’s up JB?” Ellie asked.

“You sure you’re up for this? Keeping them overnight?” George queried. “They can be a handful.”

“We’ll be fine. We are calling it practice for us and our kids in a few years.” Ellie answered.

“Does that mean you talked?” JB asked excitedly.

“Yeah, we decided to look for a three bedroom place when we get back to D.C. the third bedroom will be a studio and office until we’re ready.” Ellie answered. 

“I’m so proud of you for facing your fears.” JB said as she pulled Ellie in for a hug. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

“I also did a thing on social media. We had lunch with Thomas Buckner and we took some photos and some of them were just so perfect I posted them.” Ellie confessed.

“I need to see these photos.” JB said as she pulled out her own phone. “And Thomas Buckner, why do I know that name?”

“The boys and I taught him a lesson back when they were in high school.” George answered.

“Ell, these photos are perfect. What did Nick say?” JB asked.

“I said it was always up to her how and when to tell people, and that I’m just glad she’s telling people.” Nick answered as he entered the kitchen. “Your phone is blowing up.”

“I should have thought it through more before I did it.” Ellie replied

“No.” All three said. 

“If you thought it through you would have talked yourself out of it.” Nick said.

“You’re probably right.” Ellie agreed.

“We should probably head out.” George said looking at his watch.

“Kids, we’re leaving.” JB said as she walked into the living room. “Behave yourselves, no fighting, listen to Aunt Ellie and Nick, and yes you have to sleep. Aunt Ell needs her sleep too.”

The kids agreed to her terms, gave hugs and kisses and JB and George headed out the door.

“Ok, so we thought we’d go get pizza for dinner. What do you think about that?” Ellie asked the kids.

All three were agreeable to that so they loaded up the car seats and the kids and headed to a pizza establishment.

The restaurant was busy and the only table available was a booth with a chair at the end, but since both girls wanted to sit by Ellie and Belle and James both wanted to sit by Nick it complicated things. “Maybe we should just get it to go?” Nick suggested upon seeing how uncomfortable Ellie was squeezed into the booth.

“No, we are just going to have to switch things around.” Ellie replied as she rearranged the kids so that James was on one side of Nick and Belle was across, and Ellie seated herself on the chair next to Nick. “Sorry Ana.”

“It’s ok Aunt Ell.” Ana replied. 

“We will have our time after these two are asleep.” Ellie promised.

The rest of dinner was relatively uneventful with only two small spills and a little argument about what movies to rent. By the time they got back to the house with snacks and movies Nick could tell Ellie was exhausted. He sent the kids to put on their pajamas. “Maybe a sleepover wasn’t the best idea.” He told her.

“No, it was the perfect idea. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable. Can you set up the movie and the sleeping bags?” Ellie asked.

“No problem.” Nick answered.

Nick got everything set up and the kids trickled down the stairs. Eventually Ellie joined them and took her spot on the couch. Nick started the movie, and took a spot on the couch with Ellie, easily wrapping his arms around her from behind her and resting his hands on her abdomen. 

Ellie fell asleep in the first few moments of the movie having not slept well the night before, but by the time the movie was over she was awake and rejuvenated. “You look like you are feeling better.” Nick said.

“Much better.” She answered. “Hey girls want to do manicures?” 

“Yes! Can we do pedicures too?” Ana asked.

“I wish kiddo, I don’t think I can bend to do them.” Ellie answered.

“I’ll help.” Nick interjected. 

Ellie laughed. “I knew it! I knew Jack was right.”

“If you want one, you might want to knock off the ‘I told you so’s.” Nick replied as he put the second movie on for the younger kids.

Ana and Nick got the tools and set them up while Ellie made popcorn for herself, Belle and James. By the time they were setup Ellie was settled in with popcorn and ketchup. “Ketchup?” Nick asked.

“I was craving ketchup and prawns, but obviously I couldn’t have those.” Ellie answered.

“What is ketchup and prawn?” Ana asked.

“They are a flavor of chips from overseas. They are my favorite and our coworker used to keep them in his desk just for me.” Ellie answered.

“Seems right that you are craving those with Clay.” Nick mused.

“So the baby’s name is Clay?” Ana asked.

“Yeah. He’s named after our friend Clayton, the one who always had the chips.” Ellie explained. 

“I bet he’s excited that you are naming the baby after him.” Ana replied.

“He would have been. He died earlier this year, and we miss him a lot.” Nick said.

“He definitely would have been excited.” Ellie said as she wiped a tear away. 

“Ok Ana what color do you want your toes?” Nick said in an attempt to distract Ana and give Ellie time to compose herself.

“Purple and pink.” Ana answered excitedly.

“Hey B, grab your phone, you have to document this sleepover.” Nick said.

“You know that’s giving me proof to show Jack?” Ellie replied with a sniffle.

“I know, but we are making memories here, right?” Nick answered softly.

“Ella can you bring me my phone?” Ellie called out.

The girl scampered in and handed Ellie the phone. “Here you go.” She said as she handed over the phone. “You have a voicemail. Someone called but it wasn’t my mommy or daddy so I ignored it.”

“You ignored it?” Ellie asked.

“Uncle Nick said I could keep watching kangaroo videos if it rang unless it was my mommy or daddy.” Belle replied.

“That was supposed to stay between us.” Nick said as he scooped the giggling girl up and spun her around before dropping her back on the couch to watch the movie with James. “So who was the voicemail from?”

“Don’t know. I have a few missed calls from acquaintances, no one super important. I’ll check the message later, we’re making memories right?” Ellie answered.

Nick grinned.

“There was a text from Delilah though. She said it was about time.” Ellie said with a matching grin.

“Who’s Delilah?” Ana asked.

“Our friends wife. It’s their twins birthday party we are going to on Sunday. She has known about the baby for awhile and she was just glad I told other people.” Ellie explained.

“Why did you tell her, and not us?” Ana asked.

“We told our team because my boss put me on desk duty. I’m not allowed to travel because sometimes we go places that aren’t safe for the baby. So it leaves fewer people able to go and her husband Tim has had to be gone more and I wanted his wife to know why. Besides I wanted to tell everyone in person and it isn’t always easy to get away from D.C.” Ellie answered. “And by the way you know something that none of them know, they don’t know we are having a boy or that he has a name.”

“Ok B, you have to do the painting part of this. I don’t know how to do that part, I draw the line at that.” Nick said drying off Ana’s feet.

“Chicken. That’s the easy part.” Ellie replied.

“Guys don’t do that part.” Nick bantered back.

“Most guys don’t know how to do a pedicure.” Ellie countered.

“I’m not most guys.” Nick replied.

“Don’t I know it.” Ellie muttered. “You might have to get over it Nick and do this part anyways. I don’t think I can, your son is in the way. Besides it will be good practice for that little girl we talked about.”

“Ok show me what to do.” Nick answered.

“I’ll show you on Ella.” Ellie said. “Ella want your nails painted?”

“Yes! Blue please.” The girl answered as she came over.

Ellie demonstrated on the girls right hand before handing Nick the polish. “Uncle Nick is going to do the other hand.” Ellie said with a smirk.

Nick took the polish and painted the tiny nails on the little girls left hand.

“Not bad. Now Ana will be easier because she doesn’t fidget and her nails are a little bigger.” Ellie said. “Let it dry Ella.”

Nick painted Ana’s toenails and Ellie had to admit they didn’t look too bad. “You might have to do mine some time.” Ellie said. “Ana and I will clean this up, why don’t you go see what James and Belle are up to?”

“I want a boyfriend that will paint my nails.” Ana said when they were alone.

“You are far too young for a boyfriend or even to think about one. You don’t need to rush your life. Get your education, figure out what you want to be when you grow up, and don’t let any boy make you settle for less than what you want. In some ways I regret some of my choices when I was younger.” Ellie confessed.

“What choices?” Ana asked.

“Not standing up for myself sooner, it was easy for me to let other people fight my battles. Your dad being one of them, and I love him so much, but I wish I’d learned to stand on my own feet sooner.” Ellie replied.

“Does Nick ever try to fight your battles?” Ana asked.

“Nope, but he never met the old me and he already knew I could stand up for myself by the time got together. Instead he does other things for me. Like brushes my hair and paints my nieces toenails when I can’t. Like I said you are too young for boys, but when you are old enough don’t settle. Trust me it’s so much better to find the right guy than be with the wrong one just because he was there.” Ellie replied.

When they were finished cleaning up they went in search of Nick, Belle, and James and found them building with Lego’s on the coffee table. “You guys are really good at this.” She heard Nick say. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the three of them together building with the tiny interlocking pieces. 

“What are you building?” Ellie asked.

“A Minecraft build. See here is the creeper, and Steve, and Redstone.” James answered.

“Do you know what any of that means B?” Nick asked.

“Not really. I mean I know what Minecraft is but I don’t know what the characters are.” Ellie answered. “Having fun?”

“I’m just supervising, they are doing all the work.” Nick answered.

“Better take notes. I foresee lots of Lego’s in our future.” Ellie replied as she settled back on the couch with her phone and began to go through her texts and notifications. Some made her laugh, some made her cry, and some she shared with Nick. She didn’t reply to any of them. She may have been brave enough to post the pictures but she wasn’t ready to talk about everything publicly, yet. She did however post some pictures from their evening. Captioning it “The BEST way to spend Black Friday” she included photos from all of their activities and tagged Nick as well as JB and George. 

“Ok you two, finish the step you are on. You need to brush your teeth and get to bed. I promise you will have some time in the morning to work on it if you finish up now.” Ellie instructed.

“How come Ana gets to stay up?” James pouted.

“Cause she’s in double digits. When you are older you will get to stay up later too.” Ellie answered.

“Aunt Ellie? Can I sleep with you?” Belle asked.

“How about we cuddle on the couch for a few minutes after you brush your teeth? You can teach me your favorite bedtime story.” Ellie replied.

“Ok.” Belle answered as she scampered off to brush her teeth.

They got James settled in his sleeping bag and he was asleep in minutes. Ella on the other hand was wide awake, and fascinated by the feeling of the baby kicking. She cuddled with Ellie and told her and the baby bedtime stories. She fell asleep mid sentence and Ellie had to text Nick to come move her to her sleeping bag.

Once she was settled they moved to the kitchen Nick discovered that Ellie’s eldest niece had her taste for junk food and apparently her metabolism. After ice cream sundaes and conversation Ana was yawning so they sent her to bed, promising they were going to pack and then going to sleep as well.

Upstairs in the bedroom

“You ready to go home?” Nick asked Ellie as he placed her suitcase on the bed so she could reach it without bending.

“I’m glad you suggested we come here for the holiday, but I am ready to go back to our life and start looking for a new place.” Ellie answered.

“I am too. Lucia asked me if you had thought about a baby shower yet.” Nick replied.

“Delilah asked the same thing. I told her we could talk about it Sunday.” Ellie groaned. “I’m hoping that she will be too distracted by her children’s first birthday party to bring it up.”

“It’s Delilah, I doubt that will make a difference, but maybe our looking for a new place will distract her.” Nick replied.

“Maybe, let’s just finish packing and get to bed. I have a feeling the kids are going to be up early.” Ellie said.

“If you get out what you need for in the morning I will pack everything else. You can get some sleep.” Nick replied.

“Done. I’ll miss you tonight.” Ellie said as she sat on Nick’s lap.

Nick leaned forward and kissed her before sending her back downstairs. They had decided that one of them should sleep downstairs with the kids and that since the kids had only met Nick a few days before it should be Ellie.

Nick finished packing everything up and took anything non essential downstairs to the car. Upon coming back inside he found Russell Bishop waiting for him at the table. Nick took a deep breath as he wondered what awaited him with his girlfriends father. He had managed to not be alone with any male member of the Bishop family save for James the entire trip.

“Have a seat Nick.” Russell said.

Nick took a seat at the kitchen table.

“I’ve been watching you and my daughter the last few days.” Russell began. “While I’m not crazy about the fact that she kept you and my grandson from us as long as she did and what I know about how it all happened I understand it. Her brothers can be a bit protective and after her divorce they got a bit over protective.”

“Over protective is an understatement, they interrogated every man that so much as looked her at NCIS to find out who she was dating.” Nick interjected.

“They were worried about her, but that doesn’t make up for their actions. It does put hers in the last few months in perspective though. Now I understand from my son that it was your idea to come here for Thanksgiving.” Russell said.

“I know how important her family is to her, and honestly as time went on I had hoped it would make her realize how much she needed to tell you all about the baby.” Nick replied simply. “I want to apologize again for how you found out.”

“Well I could have done without that particular sight, but I’m glad she’s happy. Before her divorce she had lost herself. I was never a fan of my son in law because whenever they did come home it was on his terms, his schedule, and he never put her and what was important to her first. He certainly never invited her nieces and nephew over for a sleepover.” Russell said with a grin that was so familiar to Nick.

“They are great kids, and it made her happy.” Nick replied.

“Any plans to make things more official?” Russell asked.

“We’ve pretty much been living together at her place since we found out about the baby even though I still have my own apartment. We are looking for a place together though. We hope to move before the baby is born, anything else she isn’t ready for yet.” Nick answered honestly, figuring it wouldn’t be a good idea to be anything but honest with the man.

“And you are?” Russell countered.

“I am, but it’s not just about me. It’s always been about what she was ready for.” Nick answered.

“Don’t give up on her.” Russell replied.

“I don’t plan on it.” Nick said.

“Glad to hear it. You need any help taking anything else to the car?” Russell asked.

“No, that was the last of it until we are ready to go.” Nick answered.

“You might want to get some sleep then. My grandchildren are early risers.” Russell replied as he pushed himself away from the table.

“Yes sir. Goodnight.” Nick answered as he headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next part will be up soon 😬


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Thanksgiving weekend - and the McGee Twins 1st birthday.

The next morning

Ellie awoke to cold feet on her leg as her niece climbed on the couch to cuddle. “Where’s Uncle Nick?” Belle asked.

“I think he’s sleeping upstairs.” Ellie answered. “What time is it?”

“Six forty five.” Belle replied.

“Oh sweetheart we don’t have to be up yet, go back to sleep. Here, get under the blanket.” Ellie coaxed.

Twenty minutes later Ellie gave up on sleep. By the time she got Ella to settle down James woke up and before she could get him settled he had woken up Ana. “Ok guys, let’s go have breakfast.” 

Ellie decided that cereal was the best option for the hungry kids. Once the coffee was made and the kids had been settled with their breakfast, she told them to put their dishes in the sink and to get dressed when they were done. Then with a coffee cup in each hand, Ellie headed upstairs to wake up Nick.

“Morning.” Ellie said as she sat down on the bed.

“Morning, what time is it?” Nick asked as he took the coffee cup.

“A little after seven.” Ellie answered.

“Your dad wasn’t kidding that the kids get up early.” Nick said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, wait when did you talk to my dad?” Ellie asked.

“Last night. He cornered me when I came back in the house from putting the suitcases in the car.” Nick answered. “It was a good conversation. He said he was glad to see you happy. I also told him we are getting a place together. Hope that was ok.”

“I’m pretty sure after the way he found out about everything he wasn’t really surprised.” Ellie replied.

“No, he wasn’t.” Nick answered. “What are the kids doing?”

“Having breakfast and I told them to get dressed when they were finished.” Ellie replied. “Ella asked where you were. She really likes you.”

“I think we are going to have to video chat regularly with them when we get back.” Nick said.

“They will love that.” Ellie replied. “I should get back down there.”

“I’ll go, you can stretch out for a few minutes or grab a shower.” Nick said.

“You sure?” Ellie asked.

“Oh yeah. We have a Lego build to finish anyway.” Nick answered.

“Ok. I’ll grab a shower and get dressed and then you can get ready when I’m done.” Ellie replied.

“Take your time. Like I said we have a project, and it’s still early. We still have a couple hours until George and JB get here.” Nick said as he left the bedroom.

Ellie allowed herself a luxurious shower to work out the kinks from having slept on the couch, then she dressed, brushed her hair, and put on a minimal amount of makeup before gathering up her remaining items to be added to Nick’s go-bag. She headed downstairs and saw the living room had been righted, sleeping bags rolled up, furniture moved back, and all three kids were dressed. 

“Good job putting everything back together.” Ellie said.

“We helped, so did grandpa.” James replied.

“Well I’m going to go thank grandpa. Be good.” Ellie said.

Ellie found her father outside on the porch. “Heard you and my boyfriend had a talk.” She said.

“Just getting to know him. That is partly why you brought him home, isn’t it?” Russell asked as he looked at her over his newspaper.

“Fair enough.” Ellie replied as she sat down next to him and took the newspaper from the table in front of him and began to work the crossword puzzle. 

“That man would rearrange the stars if you asked him to, if he thought it would make you happy.” Russell remarked.

“Well it’s a good thing I like the stars just the way they are then.” Ellie teased. 

“It’s pretty apparent that he adores you.” Russell replied.

“Feelings pretty mutual.” Ellie said.

“If that’s true then why are you so scared of those feelings?” Russell countered.

“I thought mom was the sentimental one. I was counting on you seeing my point of view.” Ellie replied.

“And what is your point of view?” Russell asked.

“That it’s all too soon. We’ve only been together a few months, we are having a baby together, how can we be ready for another big change so soon?” Ellie answered.

“I think you are letting the problems and issues you had with Jake influence your decisions. Nick is not Jake. I like Nick.” Russell said.

“I thought you liked Jake?” Ellie asked.

“I tolerated Jake, but sweetheart? He never put that smile on your face the way Nick has. Don’t let your insecurities about what happened before keep you from being happy.” Russell advised.

Before Ellie could form a response Ana came out on the porch. “Aunt Ell? Can you French Braid my hair?” The girl asked.

“Sure. Get your brush I’ll be there in a minute.” Ellie answered. “I’ll think about what you said Dad.” 

She went in the house, dropped down on the couch, and deftly began to tame Ana’s long locks. 

“Can you do mine next?” Belle asked as she abandoned the Legos in favor of time with her aunt and big sister.

“Oh I see how it is, it’s all ‘Uncle Nick play with me’ til you get a better offer.” Nick teased. “How am I supposed to finish this?”

“You know how to read, I think you can figure it out.” Belle replied with a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“She really is your twin. Who knew that sarcastic streak was genetic?” Nick muttered.

“How about after I finish your hair we all help Uncle Nick finish this project before your mom and dad get here?” Ellie asked.

Ellie finished both girls hair and took the pictures and they got to work finishing the set while Nick got changed. They had just put the finishing touches on when George and JB arrived, followed closely by John and Robbie.

Everyone gathered around the table for a lunch of sandwiches, chips, and conversation ranging from school and work, to holiday plans.

“When will you be back?” Belle asked as she climbed between Nick and Ellie, her arm around each.

“It’s going to be a while, but next time we come there be three of us.” Ellie answered.

“But when? A while like Christmas? Or a while like summer vacation?” Belle asked again.

“Probably closer to summer vacation, but we are going to video chat with you guys as often as we can.” Nick answered. 

“Promise?” Belle asked.

“Promise.” Ellie answered as she pulled the little girl in close for a hug.

“Why don’t you guys go play outside for a few minutes.” JB suggested.

“We won’t leave without saying goodbye.” Ellie added.

The three kids grabbed jackets and went outside to run around.

“So they were good?” JB asked.

“They were great. I’m going to miss them.” Ellie answered.

“Before you know it you won’t have time to miss them. Few months that little guy is going to keep you busy.” George remarked.

“True, and between now and then we have to find a new place, hopefully get moved in, and get everything set up for him.” Ellie said.

“What will you do if you can’t find a place soon?” Barbara asked.

“I guess we will do something at my place. It isn’t really big enough for three of us but my place is bigger than Nick’s place. We’ll make it work if we have to, but hopefully we will find a perfect place for us to be in awhile.” Ellie answered.

“We will make it work. If I have to put my stuff in storage I will. It’s not like I haven’t done it before.” Nick said.

“I know, but you shouldn’t have to do that. Especially when you finally seem to have gotten used to staying in one place.” Ellie replied.

“We’ll figure it out, we can talk more about it on the plane. Which speaking of we should probably get ready to head out.” Nick said.

Ellie nodded.

“I’ll go get the rest of our stuff from upstairs and give you a few minutes.” Nick whispered as he pushed himself away from the table.

“You ready to go home?” John asked.

“Yes and no. I’m going to miss everyone, but I’m looking forward to my own bed tonight and the party tomorrow with our D.C. family.” Ellie answered.

“I can’t believe the next time you come home you’ll be someone’s mom.” Robbie mused.

“I know I took you all by surprise with the news.” Ellie replied.

“Really Ell? That’s like the understatement of the year.” John answered.

“Trust me, no one was more surprised than I was about the baby. Except for maybe Nick.” Ellie replied. “And don’t ask, I’m not telling you how this happened. I’m never going to tell you so seriously stop asking. Leave it at I’m happy, he’s happy, we can’t wait to meet our son and see where life takes us.”

“Do you think you’ll ever get remarried?” Robbie asked. “Ouch. Ok who kicked me?”

“I did.” Both George and JB answered.

“I love you both.” Ellie said with a grin. “I am going to go help Nick make sure we got everything and then if the topic hasn’t changed when I come back I’m spending my last few moments with the non-judgemental portion of the family, outside.”

Ellie made her way upstairs and leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom of her youth. Nick turned to face her. “What? I thought you’d want to spend a few more minutes with them?” He asked.

“They annoyed me, I told them if they didn’t change the topic of conversation by the time I get back I’m going outside with the kids.” Ellie answered. “Next time we come here we will have a baby. Its so hard to believe. Anyway we should probably go now, or I’m going to get emotional and never be able to leave.”

“Ok B, let’s go. I’ve got everything.” Nick said as he led her down the stairs.

They made their way downstairs and said their goodbyes to the adult members of the family, promising to call when their plane landed and headed outside to say goodbye to the kids. 

“Ok guys Aunt Ellie and Uncle Nick have to leave come say goodbye.” JB instructed from the porch.

Ana came first and hugged Ellie, “Email me?” The girl asked.

“As soon as we get home. Be good, remember what I told you. Love you.” Ellie replied.

James was next. He gave Ellie a hug and engaged in a complicated handshake with Nick that could only be described as a “secret handshake.” 

Then came Belle. They were both dreading this goodbye. “Ok Ella I need you to be a big girl and give me a hug and say goodbye. Otherwise I’m going to put you in my suitcase and take you home with me.” Ellie said.

“I love you Aunt Ellie. I don’t think I’d fit in your suitcase anyway.” Belle replied.

“Bye Bella-girl. We will video chat soon.” Nick said.

“Tonight?” Belle asked.

“Maybe. We will see what time we get home and ask your mom and dad, but we will talk soon, I promise.” Nick answered. “George? Can you come get the car seats out of the rental?”

George followed Nick to grab the boosters from the backseat. “Take care of my sister and my nephew and if you guys need anything, call me. I mean it, anything.” George said.

“I will, and Belle wants to video chat with us tonight. I told her we will let you know when we get home if it’s not too late.” Nick answered.

“Ok, thanks for bringing my baby sister home.” George replied.

“B, we really need to go so we can return the car and not miss our flight.” Nick said as he walked back to the porch.

“I know, I’m coming.” Ellie said as she gave George one last hug. “Call you later big brother.”

“You better. You shut me out again I will be on your doorstep.” George teased.

“You know all my secrets now. I don’t have a reason to shut you out anymore. Love you big brother. Thanks, for everything.” Ellie said as she climbed into the car.

“You ok?” Nick asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“I will be. It’s just harder to leave than I expected.” Ellie confessed.  
“I told George we’d try and video chat tonight when we get home. So you’ll get to see them again soon.” Nick replied.

“Ok, let’s go to the airport and go home. I can’t wait for my own bed.” Ellie said.

Soon they were returning the car to the rental company and checking their suitcases. Once they were checked in they made their way to their gate and waited for the plane to board. Ellie went for a walk to rid herself of her nervous energy and find a snack. She came back and soon it was time to gather their carryon items and get on the plane.

“Thank goodness for pre-boarding. I think he’s gotten bigger since we flew in.” Ellie said as they found their seats.

“Probably a good thing we planned this trip now and not over Christmas.” Nick replied.

“Yeah. Last night at dinner I realized how uncomfortable I am already, and sleeping on the couch didn’t help.” Ellie grumbled.

“I’ll give you a massage tonight when we get home.” Nick replied.

“I just may take you up on that.” Ellie answered with a yawn as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, once they had landed Nick gathered the luggage while Ellie texted her family to let them know they had landed. They made a quick stop on the way back to Ellie’s for dinner, and once dinner had been consumed, dishes cleaned up, laundry started, and suitcases put away they settled in on the couch to videochat with George and JB’s kids. It was a quick chat as they had just seen them a few hours before but promised to have another conversation in a few days.

“You ready for that massage?” Nick asked once he had moved the laundry from the washer to the dryer. “Also? Our next place, needs in unit laundry hookup.”

“I’ll add it to the list, and yes I’ll take that massage.” Ellie replied. “Meet you in the bedroom.”

The next morning

Nick awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows and Ellie tossing and turning. “Ellie? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Sorry. I was trying not to wake you up. I can’t get comfortable. Maybe I should just sleep on the couch.” Ellie answered.

“Don’t do that. I like sleeping beside you and I missed it. I want to go for a run this morning anyways. Go back to sleep. I’ll stop for bagels on my way back. We’ve got plenty of time before we need to get ready to go to the party.” Nick suggested. 

“Have a good run.” Ellie said as she tried to get comfortable.

She gave up on sleep by the time Nick returned from his run. “I told Delilah we’d come over early to help setup for the party.” Ellie told Nick while he unpacked the bagels.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Nick asked.

“I couldn’t get comfortable so I gave up and got a shower.” Ellie answered looking up from her crossword puzzle.

Nick handed Ellie a bagel and dropped his hand to her abdomen. “Be nice to your mom.” Before dropping a kiss on her lips and heading for the bathroom.

Ellie ate her breakfast, put her plate in the dishwasher, and headed to get dressed. JB had sent a bag of clothes home with them and Ellie found a comfortable outfit that didn’t dig into her curves. She was attempting to cover her dark circles when Nick came out of the bathroom. “You look nice.” He said.

“Thanks.” Ellie answered. “I think I’m giving up trying to cover these dark circles. It may be my new look.”

“I think you look beautiful. We will go to McGee’s for the party and then come home and we can spend the rest of the day in bed. We can watch a movie, or sleep, or whatever.” Nick said.

“Let’s get going then so we can come back. You still like the middle name we chose?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. It fits him.” Nick replied.

“Alright then I’m going to tell them today.” Ellie said as she pulled her long hair into a messy bun.

Nick watched and all he wanted to do was pull her hair out of the band and tangle his hands in it. He shook his head to get the thought out of it, that would have to wait. “You almost ready?” He asked.

“Yes, just need my shoes and coat.” Ellie answered.

“Boots or converse?” Nick asked.

“Converse. I don’t think my feet are ready for boots after the flight yesterday.” Ellie answered.

Nick got her shoes for her and helped her shrug her jacket on. He grabbed the gifts and they headed out the door.

Nick knocked on the door of apartment twenty two and a voice inside yelled, “it’s open.” Ellie pushed the door and found McGee attempting to hang a banner.

“I told Delilah we would be over early to help decorate.” Ellie said with a grin as she took the gifts from Nick. “Nick help him, where’s Delilah?”

“You can put the gifts on the island for now so the kids don’t rip into them, and Delilah is in the nursery I think.” Tim replied.

Ellie did as instructed and then went in search of Delilah and the birthday boy and girl. “Need some help?” She asked when she found Delilah.

“Why cause I’m in a wheelchair and they’ve started cruising?” Delilah replied.

“Nope, cause I’m nervous about one baby and you are officially my hero.” Ellie said. “What can I do?”

“Can you put that outfit on Morgan and see if you can do something with her curls?” Delilah asked.

“No problem.” Ellie answered. “How was Thanksgiving?” 

“It was good, but apparently not as good as yours. Spill how’d it go telling your family?” Delilah asked.

“It was good and we made some decisions. We are officially looking for a new place together.” Ellie answered as she wrangled the little girl into her birthday outfit. 

“I knew something changed when I saw the pictures. What did you decide about finding out the gender?” Delilah asked.

“We found out before we left, but we want to tell all of you together, today if that’s ok.” Ellie answered.

“Of course you can! Does he or she have a name yet?” Delilah asked.

“Yes, and that is all you are getting. You aren’t going to trick me into revealing anything else.” Ellie replied with a grin. 

“Well perks of having one of each? I have lots of hand me downs if you are interested.” Delilah said.

“Absolutely. Do you think you and Tim will have another baby?” Ellie asked.

“Our hands are pretty full with these two and they are only a year old. I think any talk of more kids needs to wait until they are at least out of diapers.” Delilah answered. “Why?”

“My sister in law raised some interesting questions while we were in Oklahoma about kids. Got me thinking, I’m not getting any younger.” Ellie replied.

“Leave it to you to be planning your next baby before you’ve even delivered your first baby.” Delilah teased.

“We aren’t planning it, not exactly anyway.” Ellie replied. “Ok Morgan is ready, want me to take her to the living room?”

“Yes. You can put her in her high chair with some of the banana puffs. She can’t make a mess with those.” Delilah answered. “I’ll bring Johnny out in a minute.”

Ellie did as Delilah instructed and Nick helped her get the little girl situated in the high chair. A knock at the door alerted the occupants of a guests arrival and soon the gathering was in full swing. Victoria Palmer and Tali DiNozzo had become fast friends on Thanksgiving and were happily playing together in a corner. Ellie was seated next to Nick on the couch holding Johnny on her lap. When Gibbs and Ducky arrived Delilah got everyone’s attention. “Ok I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate that we survived their first year, but before we get on with the festivities Ellie has something to tell everyone.”

“We found out just before we went to Oklahoma we are having a boy.” Ellie confessed.

Congratulations rang out from around the room. “What’s his name?” Delilah asked smugly.

“He is named after two important men in our lives, both have had a profound effect on us. He probably wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for Reeves. So his first name is Clayton, we are going to call him Clay.” Ellie began.

“His full name is Clayton Leroy Bishop-Torres.” Nick finished.

“And now that everyone knows we can move on to celebrate the twins, the real reason we are all here today.” Ellie said holding up Johnny.

The majority of the group moved into the kitchen with Delilah to make up plates of food. Ellie stayed on the couch opting to let Nick bring her a plate rather than bump into people. Gibbs took a seat next to her. “You sure about that name?” He asked.

“Yep. The only thing I’m unsure of is the ‘Bishop’ part. Not sure I want to saddle him with two last names. Together your name and Clays name mean ‘the mortal king’ thought it was pretty fitting. You know you are an honorary grandfather to our son, right?” Ellie answered.

“I’m honored Bishop.” Gibbs replied as he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before he moved to join everyone else in the kitchen.

Nick joined her on the couch with two plates of food. “You ready for all this?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Ellie replied as she leaned over to kiss his cheek before taking her plate from him. “I really think I am ready for this.”

 

~fin for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a ficlet of some sort over Christmas and I hope to have part 3 of this series up in the new year. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and such. I appreciate it more than you know.


End file.
